Craving a Forever Future
by NittyGritty
Summary: Konoha used to be somewhere safe for all living and living dead creatures. Unfortunately, times changed for Nightwalker's, they were deemed dangerous and killed. Now they are determined to get back what once was and Sasuke will have to team up with a lost friend in order to save their existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
**Rating: **M for language and violence. **  
****Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
Pairings: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Craving a Forever Future**  
Chapter 1

It didn't rain the day his heart stopped beating and he became a slave to blood, enemy to the sun. Panic settled in the pit of his stomach when he realized that he couldn't breathe, almost as though he forgot how. Dying was nothing like he expected it to be. It felt like lead was being poured down his throat, suffocating him and making it impossible to move, he had expected more of a blissful feeling, as though floating instead.

He was beginning to find peace within the consuming blackness that was closing in on him, when he tasted copper. His mind immediately registered the taste as blood and his body convulsed, wanting more. He felt a surge of overwhelming energy course through him and he opened his crusted eyes to see an arm leaking blood into his parted mouth.

Immediately he latched onto the given arm, sucking on the smooth skin. As a child, learning about vampires, he didn't understand why anyone would want to drink blood. It was coppery and bitter, he had bitten his lip enough times to know how blood tasted.

This was different.

It still tasted like cooper, yet it was delicious. The smell alone was alluring, calling him for more. He greedily drank, knowing it was causing his mother discomfort and mild pain, but unable to stop. It wasn't until she lashed out in a harsh whisper for him to stop that he parted from her bloody arm and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a dreamless slumber.

It was a strange sensation: being dead yet living.

He was twenty-five when he died. That was sixty-five years ago, to the date.

Being of royal blood he had the privilege of deciding the date he wanted to be turned. The rules stipulated you had to be twenty-five years of age or older to be turned, and since he did not want to marry and father children he decided to be turned on his twenty-fifth birthday.

He cradled the glass of wine in his fingers, watching the sun starting to peek over the mountain range. He often wondered why he had come back to the palace, but his mind would linger back to the time he was turned. It was the same time the vampire hunt began.

It was at that point when the vampire population went into hiding. Instead of making up 10% of the population they were now only 0.5%, although that was speculation. Nobody knew how large the population was now.

Vampires used to be respected, they were ordinary villagers who could do more than mortals. They were able to carry heavy boxes without straining themselves; they could clean the rivers because they didn't need to breathe underwater; they could rescue kittens from trees and save a little girl from being run over by a cart because they could move at lightening speed. They contributed to society and were never feared more than the average person.

Now vampires were a dirty secret that instilled fear in the young and old. It kept the villagers talking, ratting out any vampire they knew in fear of their lives and of their families.

It was interesting how nobody cried out against a king that never aged, against the hypocrisy of it all.

The vampire hunt lasted nine years, hundreds (almost a thousand) were killed. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it so he closed his eyes. Just behind his eyes he could vividly see a blond boy, around the age of twelve smiling and eagerly waiting for Sasuke to blow out the thirteen candles on his small cake. This image always lurked for the opportunity when he closed his eyes.

He let the memory dance through his mind, it was one of his most precious memories. It was the last time he saw his best friend, Naruto. They were kids when the boy vanished from his life, as though he had never been there to begin with. His parents knew what happened to Naruto but wouldn't talk about it. They kept tight lipped about it and evaded the question with practiced ease and grace.

He opened his eyes and tried to quell the sense of sorrow that was crushing his soul. The reality was always cruel. Naruto would most likely be dead, or on his deathbed if he was alive today. He would be eighty-nine years old.

Sasuke felt the sun on his skin and decided it was time to head to bed. It had been a long day for him, after all you only turn ninety once.

* * *

The private library had more life in it than Sasuke could ever remember. He watched his intimidating brother pick up a fragile china tea cup and take a sip out of it, stirring it with a biscuit and biting into the soft cookie. Even if his attention seemed to be on the object in his hand, everyone in the room knew he was paying deadly attention to the conversation.

It was a deadly conversation after all. He could imagine his uncle's face if he saw that his only son, grandson and nephews where planning to overthrow him. It would be hostile, and right now it wouldn't end well for their group but Obito had a plan.

He was always the one with the plan although they weren't highly ideal. That's why he always included Sasuke and Itachi for his schemes, they were the thinkers of the group. Obito had a bright mind, but he often thought outside the box in a dangerous way without thought to detail.

Obito often reminded him of Naruto. Both were determined to make change but neither were book smart to be desecrate about it. Obito had inherited that spirit from his late mother, something that Madara obviously despised in his son.

"Their meeting is tomorrow night," Obito casually stated, eyes flickering to each of his family members gathered. There were very few Uchiha left that were loyal to Madara, especially after he began his quick decent into madness.

There would have been more than the six seated in the study, but many of the family members weren't in the palace at that moment. Sasuke was actually surprised his parents weren't at the meeting with bells and banners, they were extremely passionate about removing Madara from power.

"The coven has agreed to have three of us present," he smiled gently, his eyes flicking to the youngest vampire in the group. Tetsuya, Itachi's grandson who was turned a few years ago. He was still in the sensitive stage to light and the sun. "I vote for Itachi and Sasuke to go." He turned dark brown orbs to meet his younger cousins who didn't show surprise or shock at the declaration.

Sasuke had a feeling he would be going, he was the oldest vampire amongst the group. He was turned before anyone else in this group because he had no obligation to start a family. His brother, who was older than him in human life and appearance was a younger vampire than him.

"I can't," Itachi's cold voice filled the silence. "I am going away with father to a neighbouring village. Isae has fallen in love again." He muttered with a tinge of annoyance.

Isae, Itachi's granddaughter and Tetsuya's younger sister. She was in her late twenties and had no prospect of getting married, she seemingly fell in love with someone every few months.

This was never a problem until recently when the villagers started becoming hostile towards any Uchiha they saw because of their bad history. They would never outright lash out against the family, they did value their lives after all, but it was becoming dangerous to be travelling alone.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm available."

There was a curt nod and Obito flicked his eyes to the other people present, his son looked eager to put his name into the running for the cause but one glare shut his thoughts down.

"Izuna you are needed here. Natsumi would be a good alternative." He said turning his eyes to Itachi's eldest daughter who was playing with a strand of her dark lavender hair. She turned her attention to her cousin at the sound of her name.

"I can as well." She nodded her head, letting the dark strands shadow her shoulders and contrast with her ruby blouse. She licked her lips, swiping some of the gloss off it and grinned at Sasuke. "Last time we did anything together was when I was a baby, it'll be nice."

Sasuke grunted at his niece but gave a curt nod, it had been a long time since he spent any time with his nieces or nephews.

"Good. Now we just need one more." He let his eyes bypass Tetsuya and Itachi to land on his other nephew. "Shuisui, can you join them?"

Shuisui was a double of Itachi, his father. He gave a curt nod, before turning his attention to his older sister who was still twirling her hair.

"Excellent." Obito sat straighter, "they have agreed to house you overnight should the sun begin to rise before you guys finish talking. You are just acting as peace offerings. Listen to them and try not to give too many details about the upcoming plans," he shifted his eyes carefully to Natsumi who was still not paying much attention to the discussion. "I don't want this reaching my father, and although I want to trust them, I don't."

Itachi gave a curt nod, before subtly glancing at his daughter. She stopped twirling her hair and turned her matching eyes to her uncle before nodding. Sasuke knew she was not as disinterested as she came across.

"Izuna and I will be here should you need anything. Reach us on our cellphones, text only, and use the code we discussed earlier."

It was a safety precaution that one of Itachi's grandkids came up with, they were more of the tech savvy of the group, and it proved to be useful considering Madara seemed to be disinterested with all the new technological advances that existed today but once in a while would glance at their screens to read what was written. Plus everyone was sure the guards were keeping tabs on what some of the messages said.

"Be sure to keep your phones on at all times," he gave a pointed look to Sasuke, who had the tendency to forget he owned a phone. It's not that he didn't know how to use it, but rather, he never cared much for it. His niece and nephew would take care of all the communications when they head to the coven.

"Izuna and I have a security meeting just before daybreak at 4." He muttered out tiredly, "so try not to have any problems around that time." He chuckled and shuffled his position slightly, "though you should be heading back to the palace by then."

Sasuke nodded, making a mental note to keep a supply of blood on hand in case they do get stuck at the coven. He assumed they would have their own blood supply around and probably wouldn't mind sharing but it was a precaution that he wanted to take, especially since he was entering unfamiliar territory.

He had never been to a coven. Their locations were well hidden in the shadows so the king would not find them. They were smart but many held a deep distrust to the Uchiha family, for good reason.

Obito dismissed the group, stating he had to get to another meeting or his father would skin him alive- which earned a chuckle from his son.

Sasuke quickly fled the room, stopping at the door to allow his brother to pass. Natsumi, Shuisui and Tetsuya all were quietly chatting to each other as they shuffled towards the door after their father and uncle.

He found himself excited about meeting other vampires outside of his family.

* * *

What he was not expecting was an ordinary looking house. He must have passed the place over a dozen times on his rides in and out of the small village and never paid the two-story home a second glance. He guessed that was the beauty of it, the coven was hiding in plain sight.

Surprisingly the windows weren't blacked out and there were no curtains blocking the sun. The small garden in front that followed along the cobblestone pathway to the door was obviously well-kept. There were no lights on inside and there was no movement.

Sasuke again wondered if this was the right place but the numbers hanging beside the oak door did not lie. He glanced at the brick, wondering how such an ordinary house could be housing dozens of vampires. Maybe Obito was given the wrong address?

He glanced at his niece and nephew, both were wearily eyeing the structure. He moved up the stairs swiftly without a sound and quickly rapped his knuckles on the door. It was a simple oak door painted white with a small mailbox drilled into the brown brick beside it.

He picked up some movements on the other side of the door, but he saw no shadow. He frowned as the door creaked open and a short kid poked his head out and glanced at the group. His hazel eyes stared at each person on the step for a few moments before he opened the door.

Sasuke almost turned heel to walk down the stairs, they were at the wrong place after all.

"Hey, mister." The voice called, he stepped out onto the porch. "Are you Sasuke, Natsumi and Shuisui?"

He blinked at the boy. He was much too young to be a vampire, it was against the rules, and he had no business knowing about this side of life. He frowned, wondering if this coven had those hippy-dippy vampires that he had learned about. They were the joke of their kind.

"Yes." Shuisui answered, stepping forward and eyeing the boy with disinterest. "Aren't you a little young to be-"

"They told me you would be coming," he interrupted ignoring his nephew and turning his eyes towards the inside of the house, "come in." He opened the door wide, and gestured for the group to come inside the house. Sasuke hesitated but dismissed his insecurities and entered the room, his shoes clicking on the polished hardwood.

"I know Sakura is in the back..." he murmured and turned his eyes towards the stairs, there was a soft thump which caused a grin that spread across his chubby cheeks. Sasuke could tell he was mortal, it was the way the boy held himself and the childhood innocent still lingering in those soft eyes.

"Shikamaru was the one to talk to his highness. He's also in the back. You should head there," he pointed towards the room where faint voices could be heard from. "There is less windows back there, and they'll probably move this meeting to the basement."

"How old are you?" Natsumi asked, her head tilted to the side and her bangs shadowed her black eyes. "You're a little young to be-"

"I'm twelve!" he stomped his foot and glared up at his niece, a fiery determination Sasuke hadn't seen on another face since he met Naruto. "Me and the others aren't allowed in those rooms." He puffed out his cheeks in a childish pout and scampered towards the stairs not bothering to say goodbye to the small group.

Natsumi chuckled, and brushed her hair out of her eyes and she glanced at the disappearing body. "I can hear three others up there. All young too. How peculiar."

"Who cares," Shuisui replied and moved past Sasuke and her, walking swiftly towards the back room. He held a grace that neither Natsumi or Sasuke possessed. Casually following after his nephew, Sasuke watched as his niece growled under her breath before following behind.

The back room was dark. Even though it was dark outside the curtains were drawn shut and the only light in the room was emitting from the overhanging lamp. He trailed his eyes to a young woman who had soft pink hair framing a delicate face. She turned startled jade eyes to meet his own, and offered a weak smile.

"Shikamaru you ass, you could have told me they were here." She growled at the man sitting on a kitchen stool. The back room was a small kitchen, devoid of dining room but rather had a breakfast bar.

"They knocked Sakura," he muttered out stifling a yawn, "it's not my fault you were talking too much to hear."

A light pink dusted her cheeks before she promptly hit the man again at the back of his head, the resounding slap echoing off the cupboards.

"I apologize," she gave a small bow, her cleavage being shown to the group with her low cut pink dress. It was not slutty but when bowed, it gave a view that had Sasuke averting his eyes in respect. "The meeting will be in the basement, we are waiting on one member who finishes work in fifteen minutes." She smiled impishly, knowing that the group was early and feeling guilty that not everyone was present.

The dress she was wearing complemented her figure, showing off all her curves. It cut just below the knee, a modest length, but she had no nylons on to protect her feet against the tiled floor. She looked too young to be a vampire, possibly nineteen?

But she was a vampire, there was no denying it.

"That's fine."

She nodded and moved towards a door just behind the breakfast bar, "follow me if you will. Shikamaru that includes you." She darkly commanded before she pulled the white door open and flipped on a florescent light. He didn't wait to see if his niece and nephew moved, he slowly followed her.

The basement was full of people which almost startled him. There must have been twenty people crammed into the small space.

"Hey look the Uchihas arrived," someone jeered in their direction causing a scowl to mare Sakura's perfect makeup.

"Shut up and take a seat." She threatened, pointing a manicured finger at the couch in the corner that housed a few other vampires, each one was eyeing the new arrivals with interest and distrust.

Sasuke wasn't not used to being watched with scorn. He felt almost threatened with the atmosphere but bottled up his instincts to bare his fangs - to show them he was nobody to mess with - before he took a step closer to Sakura.

"You can sit anywhere there is space," she smiled politely. The room was packed, all the couches and chairs seemed taken. He let his eyes rove around the place, finding an empty space beside a brown haired teen and a blond haired teen.

It was when his eyes settled on the teenager that he felt all breath leave his body. Those eyes that were staring at him with mischief and happiness always haunted his dreams, plaguing him about a boy who disappeared.

He froze and momentarily, panicked that he wasn't breathing before he chastised himself because he didn't need to breathe.

The boy looked like Naruto, they could be brothers for all he knew. He had that sunshine hair that always drew the attention of everyone in the room.

But this boy was too young, and had six scars on his cheeks. Naruto didn't have those marks, and Naruto would be around eighty-nine, nowhere near the fifteen (or maybe sixteen?) years that this boy was.

Sasuke reeled his emotions in and strode close to the couch the boy was sitting on, finding a free space nearby and took a seat just across from the teenagers. Both boys were watching him with interest, but those taunting blue eyes still held mischief as though to mock him of his lost friend.

"Not even going to say hi to me?" the boy mocked with a grin. This grin would star in his nightmares, though it was usually bloodied with missing teeth and would result with Sasuke waking up in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes and wished partly that this was not real, there would be no way Naruto would be a vampire. He had adamantly said he wanted to die when his time was up.

This boy was too young. Robbed of a life.

He opened his eyes, and gave a curt nod to the teen making that grin wider.

"Hello Naruto."

* * *

I know this sounds horrible but this story is on a trial period. I am very nervous about posting this over any other story I've written because there is already a lot of vampire stories floating in the fan fiction universe that I am hoping it stands out amongst them.

I haven't read all the vampire stories out there, so I can't safely assume that this will be different but I hope it is. So please let me know what you think about this, whether or not you think it'll fall into line with the rest of vampire fictions out there or if its different enough to keep going.

Sorry about the minor OCs. They really will not be a pivotal point (and potentially never mentioned again) in the story, but are necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
**Rating: **M for language and violence. **  
****Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
Pairings: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.  
Note: This is more of a plot driven story verse romance. There will be only hints of pairings and romantic points...I think.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Craving a Forever Future  
**Chapter 2

Too many questions were running through his mind, but he kept silent. He focused his thoughts on controlling his emotions. 'Don't move' - 'Don't yell' - 'Don't hug him'

Don't react.

"Sasuke."

It was spoken softly and with such familiarity that the room stilled and watched with baited breath. His niece had stopped mid-stride to curiously look between the two, while his nephew's eyes widened a fraction before returning to being impassive.

"You know each other?" The brunette teen sitting elegantly beside Naruto questioned. His posture was impeccably straight yet tense. His shoulders were squared, his face was rigid although holding his boyish roundness. On each cheek were visible markings, upside down red triangles - something was eerily familiar about them. He was eyeing Sasuke critically as though preparing for anything. He almost scuffed at the vampire, did he think any Uchiha would walk into a coven and try to attack a member?

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled out, drawing all eyes back to him. "It's been a while hasn't it, Sasuke?"

"Seventy-seven years."

Almost a lifetime ago but a day that was fried into his memory. The others around there room were openly staring with morbid fascination. Sasuke directed his attention to his niece and nephew, glaring at them making them take their respective seats.

"You never mentioned that you knew an Uchiha."

The tone was threatening causing both Naruto and Sasuke to turn to regard the vampire who dared speak with such disgust. Two young men and a woman sat squished on a washed-out grey love seat just a couple feet to Naruto's left. It was the man on the left who had spoken, a scowl marring his porcelain face with glassy silver eyes.

"You never asked," Naruto coolly replied with a shrug of his shoulder, slowly turning his attention to Sakura. She had moved closer to them when the room had become animated with silence over their exchange.

"Behave," she dangerously whispered to Naruto, who in response put his hands up in surrender and gave a foxy smile.

Sakura then turned her attention to the boy who decided to speak up. Her green eyes became icy and the silver-haired man shrunk back into his seat. His hair was plastered to his forehead as though sweaty.

Silence fell on the coven. Nobody dared move, and the uncomfortable silence caused a few antsy vampires to fidget with their clothing or reposition themselves on their seats.

Nobody asked more questions, and Naruto was no longer paying attention to the room. His marvellous blue eyes were shut to the world. His cheeks were more angular than he had last seen the man, his body more defined with muscles and painful experiences. He had paled but retained some of his colour. He had a beauty about him that always drove Sasuke to wanting to capture it.

His analysis of his long-lost friend was cut short when he heard sturdy footfalls coming from the stairs. The others in the room paid no heed to the sound, but Sasuke listened intently to the soft touches of feet on cheap wooden stairs.

Emerging into the open spaced room crammed with make-shift couches, love seats and arm chairs was a busty fluorescent blonde woman with penetrating whisky eyes. She stood tall with a posture of royalty, dressed in the finest clothing. Her dusted grey shirt was low cut, with a dark blue band accenting her slim waist. She had paired the top with a pair of dark blue polyester slacks with silver leaf embroidery along the pockets.

She eyed the group with an air of authority, flicking across each person before landing on Sasuke's niece. She paused, a smile forming on her face before she stretched out her hands in a welcoming gesture.

"I'm glad you can make it," she addressed Natsumi with a calming strength that had Sasuke responding with a curt nod of acknowledgement although he was not being addressed.

"Welcome to Konoha Coven. What can we help you with?"

Sasuke took that as his cue to begin the purpose of their meeting. He stood, angling himself to be in view of the woman who just entered.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha here with my niece and nephew, Natsumi and Shusui." He did not gesture because his niece and nephew stood when their names were uttered. They both gave a respectful bow to the lady who was just watching with innocent curiosity.

"Before we begin, I have been requested to ask if anyone amongst your coven is apart of the Great Alliance."

A strangling silence settled amongst the group, nobody blinked.

"This meeting is dismissed," Her voice held no room for argument which caused a wave of vampires to move and head towards the stairs. Some moved towards a back room muttering about 'a waste of time'. Sasuke just stared on with a scowl.

"Uchiha's come with me." She demanded before he could even open his mouth in protest. She walked towards the back room, opening the white painted door and leaving behind the three Uchiha's.

Sasuke stared after her before grumpily marching behind her, ignoring the sting of the eyes on him, especially the familiar blue ones that he could clearly see with amusement. He walked past the opened door and was met with a room crammed full of bunk beds. He eyed the structures, all wooden, some with a couple of vampires resting in the coloured cotton sheets. There must have been ten bunk beds in the room.

He continued to follow after the woman, knowing she had went to the back of that room to another adjoining room. The vampires in the room paid them no heed, instead pretended as though they did not exist and continued their actives (whether it was sleeping or reading, or whispering quietly with another).

The adjoining room was in the far back left corner, the door was open and the frowning woman was waiting inside. She motioned them in and took a seat behind a desk that was crammed into the small space. He wondered what the purpose of this room was previously, there was no way it was designed to be an office that the coven made it into.

"Take a seat." She gestured to Sasuke, frowning before realizing there were only two small black plastic chairs in the room. "One of you will have to stand."

Natsumi quickly took her seat, while Shusui hugged the wall, his feet crossed at the ankle. Sasuke took a seat as well, eyeing the busty woman with scorn.

"Why did you dismi-"

She held up her hand silencing Sasuke. "Why do you need to know about the Great Alliance?"

He almost scoffed at the question, the majority of the people who were apart of the alliance where loyal to Madara. They could not afford to raise such a delicate topic with the ears of those who may be whispering it to the king.

"It is a delicate matter," he began straightening out his back and staring rigidly into her eyes.

"Delicate?" she murmured before glancing at the door, motioning for Shuisui to close it. Knowing the look, he stood up, feet padding against the concrete floor before shutting the door with a quiet click.

"Delicate how?" she insisted.

He faltered, thinking back to what Obtio had discussed with the group and wondered whether or not trusting a woman - who he didn't even know her name yet - with this information. She seemed to have authority in the coven, and he idly wondered who she was in relation to the group.

Natsumi shifted in her seat, glancing at the woman with a delicate frown on her face. Shuisui always resembled his father, a face of impassive but with listening ears and a thinking mind.

"It is about the current king," Sasuke carefully chose eyeing the woman who did not show any indication of having heard him. Her eyes just stared deadly into his own. "Having those in the alliance could prove problematic."

She nodded her head in a slow motion, "I see."

Just by saying that he knew that she understood what they were trying to discuss. Something the king could not overhear, which means its behind the king's back. Essentially they were going against the king, for what purpose, Sasuke knew that she picked that up as well.

"I am a member, a signing member in fact."

He almost hissed, berating himself for trusting someone so easily and allowing their secrets to end up right back at the king. He was about to stand when her eyes commanded him to remain seated.

"I signed for the benefit to end the vampire hunt." She hotly told, her eyes burning with fire. "I do not need to justify my participation in the alliance, but know this: I do not listen to their commands." She leaned forward and gave a sinister smile to the small group. "They do not control me or this coven. They are nothing to me, and I hold no loyalties to them. I did what I had to in order to end the brutal murders of our kind."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and the lightening seemed to dim. She leaned forward and glanced at each person present before huffing and turning her eyes towards the closed door.

"As for anyone else in the alliance, I refuse to state. But they are loyal to the coven. This coven is not loyal to the government, or monarchy or whatever we have going on," she clicked her teeth. "If you want to know more ask Naruto."

He frowned, wondering how she knew that him and Naruto were acquainted before reminding himself not to lose track of the goal. Obito needed them to get Konoha coven to agree to a truce and partnership. It was important to their plans. He shook the feeling of agitation off before gathering his thoughts.

"We would like to discuss-"

"Tell Obito to get his own ass here if he's interested in planning a coup d'etat against Madara. I don't deal with lapdogs."

Her words were spoken playfully, not in a venomous tone that he was expecting from her. He debated for a second whether or not arguing with the lady would be wise, but decided that this partnership was crucial and he did not want to screw it up. Plus she already gave him a clue.

'Naruto'

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Tsunade," she finished for him, holding out her hand. The handshake was confident, and was powerful. She then gestured to the group to leave by turning her eyes towards the closed door. Shuisui opened it, and exited followed by his sister and Sasuke.

They entered the room again with the bunk beds, noticing it was more filled out than it was when they had entered the outdated office. Humanly walking through the rows, reaching the door, Sasuke noticed a pair of eyes on him.

He tilted his head, and saw Naruto sitting childishly on a top bunk of the bed just beside the door. He grinned and jumped down, causing a small startled shuffle from the companion in the bed next to them.

"I hear you want to talk to me?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

He turned heel and left the room, knowing that everyone was following him including Naruto.

* * *

Obito almost yawned as the names seemed to blend together and repeat themselves. He shook his head, glancing quickly at the small clock stationed on his desk before grumbling quietly under his breath.

He tapped the pen gently against the mahogany table top and looked at all the names he had already written out. It was a long list, and many names were going to be left off. They would be lost to the world and a deep sense of melancholy filled him.

Sighing he glanced back at the summons that was sprawled out before him, eyes zeroing in on the names scribbled neatly in the centre of the summons.

_126\. Nawaki Senji _

Obito turned the summons over, so the pristine white page looked up at the ceiling and added it to the growing pile of papers. He was only in the beginning of the second year of the hunt, and already the number of people killed was in the hundreds.

He picked up the next summons.

_127\. Hana Manabu_

_128\. Kenta Manabu_

_129\. Mal Manabu_

_130\. Akito Manabu_

He flipped that summons over too, and added it to the completed pile. He always found it distasteful that entire families were killed off in the hunts, because it ended their line and legacy. What right did Madara-

He sighed shaking it off and taking up another summons.

"Why did you go into the archives and retrieve all the summons filed during the hunt?"

Obito turned his eyes up to meet his father's stern gaze. He stood tall, arms hanging detachedly at his side, his robes stiffly falling behind him.

"Pardon?"

"The summons," he pointed to the pages stacked on the desk in various piles. "You took them out of the archives, why?"

Obito put his pen down, eyeing his father with confidence. "Did you ever go through the number of vampires killed?"

"My advisor did," He stepped into the room, his eyes darkened with clear anger. "This is not your concern."

"I was thinking, that we would form a plaque with their names. Show the people what happens to those who disobey the laws."

Madara let out a deep throaty laugh, his head craned back and his stomach shaking. "A plaque? What are we honouring them?" His eyes lost all humour and turned sharply to meet his son's. "We do not honour them."

"Of course not," Obito bit back with agitation. "I am saying we show them what-"

"That is the point of the graveyard." He hotly told, "These are my people, are you wanting to rub salt into an open wound by listing off all those lost?"

Obito remained collected, keeping his mind clear of all thoughts and emotions. If he showed any sign of annoyance or disgust he would lose everything that he had been working towards.

"No, the graveyard is the best reminder. Stop this foolishness, put the summons away and let's have a chat." He stored forward taking a seat opposite of his son. His crisp white shirt crinkled with the movement and his black designer pants looked new.

"A chat?"

It was new and he did not leave the skepticism out of his voice. It held curiosity yet his eyes showed caution, knowing that his father would pick that up but not caring.

"Yes," Madara smiled, albeit looked rather strained. He picked up a paper weight off the desk, holding it carefully in the palm of his hand. It was a small turtle that he had gotten from his grandson who travelled abroad and brought back some souvenirs. Madara had a similar one in design, though Obito doubt he kept it.

"Tell me, what were you, Izuna, Tetsuya, Itachi, Sasuke, Natsumi and Shuisui doing in your study last week? A meeting I wasn't invited to?"

Obito blinked and let a small chuckle pass through his lips, "you wanted to be invited to a surprise birthday planning session father?"

Madara's eyed him critically, "I see. Who's birthday?"

"Isae's." Though he didn't know if that was true, but he was sure his father didn't either.

"Ah," he muttered out, turning his eyes back to the paper weight in his hands. "You are right, do not bother me with such things," he dismissed placing the weight back down atop of the desk. He stood up, sweeping his robe behind him.

Just before he could bid himself a farewell, Obito's phone went off. Madara's eyes switched to displeasure, Obito knew he disliked all of the modern day's technologies -to an extent. He moved faster than Obito was expecting and picked up the small device of the table, glancing at the screen.

Obito cursed himself for not locking his phone when Madara entered.

"It seems like you won a vacation," Madara muttered, confused with a hint of exhaustion. "Did you need to win a vacation? Are you running out of money?"

Obito let out a laugh and took his phone out of his father's hand. "It is a marketing scheme," he murmured. "I'll delete it later."

"See that you do." With that he left the room, taking with it some of the cold that started to creep in. As soon as his father was out the door, Obito glanced at his phone and saw the message from a blocked number.

_Congratulations! You just won a trip for two to Elridge suites and spa Details can be found At do Not want to live an Urban life dot com, and find the button "Suites and spa Trip" for your tickets._

Elridge, E. Details, D. At, A. Not, N. Urban, U. Suites, S. Trip, T.

He arranged them backwards: Tsunade. Well he had a name, and it was something to go on. He knew he would get more information from Sasuke and company when they returned.

Obito checked the clock again and almost cursed. He was late to that security meeting. He erased the message and took the sheet of paper with Tsunade written on it before leaving the study behind and racing down the halls to make it to the conference room.

* * *

The car drove down the road, while Naruto and Sasuke silently walked in the darkness. They were heading to the forest just outside of the village, and he found himself excited about being able to be alone with his friend and at seeing the forests that used to sprawl for miles and miles.

Unfortunately due to growth, a good portion of the forest was gone, leaving behind slivers of it between the village and outside towns that were kept separate from those who could afford to live close to the palace. It was designed in a way to keep the wealthy separate from those who were middle-class to low class.

The reached the border of the forest within minutes, Naruto taking the lead and climbing up a tall redwood tree. Sasuke smirked and followed him effortlessly, sitting on the same branch as his friend. It creaked silently under them but the buzzing of crickets outweighed those sounds.

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you?"

Naruto tilted his head, before staring back over the trees and to the village far off from them. The trees stood powerfully above the village, giving it a panoramic view of the entire urbanized area.

"How old are you Sasuke?"

He blinked and turned his eyes towards the village as well. Naruto wasn't asking about his true age, but his vampire age.

"Sixty-five."

There was a family standing on their porch, the father pointing to several stars and the children stared above them.

"You haven't heard thoughts yet?"

"Thoughts?"

Naruto shook his head, "what did you learn in your secret vampire classes?"

He didn't reply, instead he replayed old memories of an instructor long since dead talking to him about the importance of becoming a vampire. That it was his duty to his family to continue the line of the vampire toxin and sire his own children. He thought it was ridiculous even as a child, but he learned adamantly about the history, the unwritten (at the time) rules, and the laws that Madara was pushing out.

"I didn't learn about thoughts."

"Clearly."

Naruto didn't elaborate, he swung his leg against the bark causing his denim jeans to create a rubbing sound.

"When you hit age fifty, you can start to pick up on the vampires who are powerful and the elder thoughts. The closer they are the easier they are to hear.

"Tsunade said my name, thought about me. When the elders think of your name, it's like someone calling to you."

He digested that wondering why he hadn't learned about this during those classes Naruto mentioned. He also pondered why he had never heard someone calling his name, and passed it off as that nobody really knew him as apart of the Uchiha family. His cousin, for sure. But the nephew of the king? Not that thought about.

"Tsunade is an elder?"

"600 years," Naruto truthfully told, his eyes never leaving the village that he had lived in as a child. The village he abandoned as a pre-teen. "But what you really want to know is about Kiba."

He didn't know Kiba but he assumed it was the other person apart of the alliance. He watched as Naruto closed his eyes, shifting slightly on the branch and opening his eyes.

"You must make a promise with me before I tell you about him," startling honest blue eyes regarded him with a plea and loyalty. "You must never tell a soul except those who are apart of taking down Madara's tyranny."

"I wouldn't." Why would he tell a soul outside of the operation was baffling to him. He didn't care that much about the alliance and the members enough to go gossiping like a schoolgirl. "But how did you know about our plans?"

He grinned, "I told you. Tsunade called me, I tuned into her thoughts at the sound of my name. She was thinking about it while she was talking to you."

Sasuke nodded, shifting his position as one piece of bark lightly jabbed him in the thigh.

"You do know the families that are involved in the alliance, right?"

Of course he knew, Sasuke was still at the palace when the alliance was formed.

"Who are they?"

He stiffened, turning his gaze to meet his friend's before scowling. He couldn't give out that information, that was confidential and could cause problems politically and hinder their progress with Madara.

Naruto seemed to read him without the words, shaking his head lazily.

"I already know who they are." He murmured, "but consider this a test."

"A test of what?"

"Trust."

Sasuke averted his gaze once again, landing on the small family who were still on the porch of their house. A test of trust, he found it oddly thrilling to be talking about this with Naruto. He did trust his friend, but it had been so long, a part of him had some doubts.

Yet, Naruto was trusting him with this 'Kiba' person's information, this was fair exchange.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kurama, Senji."

"You missed two."

"Those are the ones from Konoha," Sasuke murmured, "I don't remember all the others from the neighbouring nations."

Naruto shook his head, the blond strands ruffling with the wind.

"No, you missed two from Konoha."

He blinked, a frown marring his pale face. He thought about the alliance and the families and clans that had agreed to be apart of it, for the sake of ending the hunt and protecting their futures.

"The hunters," he muttered out, turning his cold eyes to meet Naruto's warm ones. "Are you talking about the Aburame and Inuzuka?"

"Exactly."

He let that settle in the pit of his stomach and suddenly the red-triangles popped into his mind and like a powerful punch to his stomach he remembered the significance of those.

"He's an Inuzuka."

"Was." Naruto replied casually, "he can't really be a vampire hunter when he is one."

A vampire hunter agreement was added to the alliance, as another safety net to protect the families involved. They got the hunters to agree not to harm those apart of the alliance in return for their own private protection as well as the first dibs on vampires who are not held by the alliance.

"That is interesting."

Without hesitation he pulled out his cellphone and tapped on the keyboard lightly, reminding himself of the code that was developed. Backwards spelling, after the salutation.

He easily pulled up Obito's information, clicking on it and getting a blank text page. He knew Naruto was watching his movements, but he trusted the boy.

Salutation first. Those adds for date-lines popped into his mind and he typed a beginning for that.

_Are you tired of being alone? _

Then he needed to add in the letters, backwards to form the name. Kiba - A, B, I, K. Capitalize just those letters.

_Are you tired of being alone? All Boys Interpretative is the place to be tonight! that's right, all you single ladies out there need to head over to Kullins street at 10 for a night of fun and dancing._

He quickly hit send, ignoring the time and closing his phone back into his pocket.

"Code."

Sasuke regarded him, "that easy to decipher?"

"No." Naruto shook his head, "quite interesting in fact."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
**Rating: **M for language and violence. **  
****Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
Pairings: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.  
Note: This is more of a plot driven story verse romance. There will be only hints of pairings and romantic points.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Wow guys, I never expected so many follows for this story after only 2 chapters. I'm touched! Thanks everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Un beta'd.

* * *

**Craving A Forever Future  
**Chapter 3

"Interesting?" he murmured back, his head titled curiously to the side. "It's taxing."

Naruto laughed, smiling that breathtaking smile of his. "But it is necessary."

"Depends on how you define necessary," Sasuke threw back, placing his sleek phone in his tight pockets. "I think this could have just waited until we were face to face. That is the generation of today, everything happens in the moment. Future moments are too far away for them."

Naruto tilted his head back to the starless sky and hummed deep in his throat, letting his muscular legs swing dully beneath the branch.

"You sound old."

"I am."

He turned his attention back to Sasuke, "why don't you come with me?"

His deep black eyes blinked confusedly at Naruto, registering the words through his mind and trying to process the meaning. Naruto found it amusing, although he looked like a white porcelain statue, the eyes always were bright and intelligently staring back at you.

"Where?"

"To a temple in the south."

"A temple?"

Naruto hummed in agreement, "It's lovely this time a year."

Sasuke turned that over in his head. Leaving Konoha to go visit a temple? It was tempting, it had been too long since he took a vacation. His family wouldn't mind, they never did and highly encouraged it. It would be odd for anyone to stick in one place for too long.

But why a temple? Naruto never appeared to be the spiritual type, and the way his eyes had shine at that moment spoke of something else behind the visit. Just something in his gut was telling him to go on this adventure. Plus he dearly missed the company of his friend. It was long overdo.

He expertly went into his pocket to tell his brother and mother that he was not going to be returning that night and would be out travelling for the foreseeable future.

"Your phone has to be destroyed. It can't come with us."

Sasuke blinked, turning his attention away from the screen. "Why?"

"GPS tracking. This temple is sacred, I don't want the wrong people finding out."

Sasuke knew that he was directly meaning Madara, and he nodded his consent. He never really liked the phone anyway. It was convent, yes, but constricting.

"I shall lose it in the river." He smirked and turned back to his text to his mother.

* * *

Two files laid sprawled across the sleek low wooden table of his bedchamber. Obito brushed a hand through his hair, looking at each empty folder with a neatly scrawled name on the side.

Tsunade  
Kiba

He furrowed his brow at the files, turning his gaze to his snoozing wife on the large king sized bed. She shifted contently in the bed and sighed before going still again. He shook his head and turned back to the two files.

Obito didn't understand why his cousin* had sent him these names. He only found some information on Tsunade, and nothing on Kiba. He scanned the practically empty folders and crossed his arms.

He needed to figure out how to gather the information he needed without being caught. He was not fond of the idea of explaining to Madara why he was looking into these people, because frankly he had no idea.

He sent them to do one thing: set up a partnership with the coven. Instead he gets no partnership and two names, no surnames given.

He huffed and glanced towards the windows. The night was still young but he had to put off the search for the time being, he had another security meeting to attend.

He really hated security meetings.

"Your highness." A muffled voice whispered from the other side of the closed oak double doors of his bedchamber. Obito glanced to his wife and was thankful she was still asleep before slowly moving towards the door, ignoring the creaking sound that accompanied it.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness."

He hated formalities too so he brushed it off.

"The king would like a word with you."

He gave a tired nod, "thank you." He muttered and moved around the guard, closing his bedroom door and walking down the hallway towards his father's study. He was always holed up in there during every moment he was awake. It was unsettling when he wasn't in his study anymore.

Without knocking Obito pushed back the oak doors and entered his fathers study. He noticed the cream couch off to the side was messier than usual (there was a noticeable stain on the arm of the couch, brown - probably coffee or alcohol). He moved past a few bookcases and came to a stop just short of his father's desk.

Madara was sitting behind the desk, a pen was being twirled carelessly in his right hand. His eyes staring straight into Obito's as though unsurprised to see him, which he shouldn't have been. He was called to hist anther.

"Ah yes, good you made it."

Obito didn't reply, instead opted to sit on the plush leather chair across the desk and stare annoyed back into those piercing black eyes that held a tint of an evil red tone.

"I ran into Fugaku today," he began, tone light and friendly. Something that signalled warning in Obito's head. "He just came back from a trip to Lightening. He said he enjoyed it immensely. Maybe, when I retire I will go to that country for a vacation."

Obito almost snorted, 'when he retired' more like 'if he retired'. He was too power hungry of a man to give it all up for any other reason but death.

"While he was going on about the life, I brought up Isae. I wanted to ask him what I should buy her for her upcoming birthday. I mentioned how thoughtful I thought it was of you and all your little cousins to be planning a nice surprise party for her. I wonder how old she is turning..."

Everything was screaming that he was found out. He clenched his fist, unseen to Madara and prayed that somehow he could worm his way out of whatever the point of this conversation was.

"But funny thing is, Isae's birthday is not for nine months. I would think her great grandfather would not be mistaken about her birthday. Fugaku is usually very good at remembering birth dates."

Obito bit his lip. Well shit...

"So what are you and your little cohorts up to?"

* * *

The lady politely smiled at Naruto, holding up the set of keys in her right hand just out of reach.

"Now it has full gas, but stock up on some more with the jerry cans in the trunk," she murmured out motherly, glancing around the small store front. "Also, I know how long it's been since you driven anywhere Naruto so please be careful. The desert isn't the greatest path to drive along, especially at night."

Naruto nodded, snatching the keys out of pale hands. "Thanks Tenten."

She rolled her brown eyes at him and bit her lip, "no blood in the car. So feed before you leave."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that comment, wondering how she knew Naruto was a vampire. Were they close enough friends to warrant him telling her that he was a vampire?

"I know," he grinned, his fangs peaking out under his lips. "You should know me better than that."

Tenten scuffed, before glancing out the wide windows of the car rental shop. She frowned.

"You sure this is a good idea? It's a 15 hour drive from the city across the desert..."

"No choice," Naruto murmured tiredly, "the temple is there. I need to talk to Pain."

Sasuke perked up at the name. The entire trip to the city Naruto had been cryptic about the temple. He gave small descriptions of the exterior and that it was on one of the peaks of this mountain range, but he never specifically stated why they needed to head there. Nor did he mention names.

Suddenly he wished he had his phone on him so he could contact Obito with the new name. Just to have some information instead of walking blindly in.

Tenten grinned, noticing Sasuke's shift in stance and guarded eyes. She brushed it aside but sympathized with the poor bastard.

"Just be careful, don't piss him off again."

An uneasy chuckle followed that statement causing Sasuke to curiously eye his friend.

"Long story," he mumbled out, code for 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"Hn."

A roll of blue eyes, "okay Tenten, thanks!" Naruto began walking towards the door of the car rental shop. Tenten waved from behind the counter with a small smile on her face. Sasuke gave a curt nod to her before following after his friend.

The night air lashed against his face after he passed through the glass door, but he barely felt it. He turned to his friend who was glancing around the parking lot full of vehicles looking for theirs.

"It's a 15 hour drive, how are we pulling that off?"

Electric blue eyes towards his friend, he pulled his light jacket closer to his body.

"When sun starts to peak we bury ourselves in the sand."

Sasuke blinked.

"I'm sorry...what?"

Naruto sighed and started walking towards the car that started to light up at the press of his key. Sasuke followed behind.

"There's no way we will make it there in one night," he hotly told as though it were common sense, "so when the day approaches we pull over and dig a makeshift resting spot. We'll sleep in the sand."

"No."

Naruto craned his neck to view his friend, pausing at the drivers door. "How else do you purpose we get there?"

"Not burying myself in sand."

"You won't die," He scuffed, opening the door and sliding into the drivers seat. Sasuke glared from outside the passenger door, and refused to move.

Naruto huffed and peaked his head out of the car, "stop being stubborn. This is the only way."

"Why are we going to the temple? Who is Pain?"

"Get in and we'll talk."

Sasuke glanced around the empty lot with cars in every spot. He nodded and opened the passenger door just as Naruto shut his door. He insert the key into the ignition and turned it on. The radio came to life with some reporter talking about the traffic.

"The temple?"

Naruto turned his gaze to Sasuke briefly before focuses back on the parking lot as the exited onto the main road.

"It's located just past the mountain range of Cha. Pain owns it," he murmured. "He's a member of a group that is considered a bit radical..."

"Radical?"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "They're hearts are in the right place. But the ultimate reason why I want you to meet Pain is because, he can help."

"Help?"

"You wanted a partnership with the coven right?"

"He can help with Madara?"

The grin that overtook Naruto's face spoke more than his reply of 'yes'. Sasuke almost wanted to smirk but he was still left with more questions than answers.

"Pain despises Madara. He would be more than happy to help, but.."

"But...?"

Naruto sighed, "Uchiha's aren't really welcome in the temple."

"So why are we going?"

"Because he likes me," He proudly boasted, "he will listen."

"You sure?"

A determined glint entered those blue eyes, "I will make him."

Sasuke believed him.

"I still don't like the idea of digging a sleeping pit in the sand."

* * *

Itachi frowned at the piece of mail that found its way to his room. He glanced at the envelope seeing the King's crest on the front, and wondered what Madara could possibly want by sending a letter instead of just calling him to his study.

He ignored the stare that his wife was giving him, and grabbed the letter opener on his desk. He ripped the white envelope open and blew into the envelope. He quickly pulled the letter out and scanned the contents, frowning as he progressed further down the page.

"What is it?"

Itachi ignored his wife and took a seat on his desk chair. Fear coursed through him and then quickly made way for a surge of rage.

Madara was shipping him out. The problem wasn't joining the forces in the North to watch the border, but the reasoning behind it. He only got called in when there was trouble or a formal meeting needed to happen between the king and the military men. He was usually sent as the king's representative.

This was different, the feel of the note spoke of no troubles and no liaison between king and the military men. He found this disturbing and it lead to a completely new thought.

Madara knew.

Nothing could prevent the shiver that raced down his spine and the ice that raced through his veins.

* * *

The dessert was not just pure sand, country to what he thought it would look like. There were cactuses' and the road was completely paved with no street lamps. The only thing Naruto had to guide him was his headlights and they didn't seem to be as bright as he had hoped. Thankfully, being vampires, they had a heightened sense of sight.

They had been driving for three hours now, he knew sun was going to peak over the horizon soon. Probably the next two hours. He had a feeling Naruto was going to pull over soon so they can create their makeshift beds.

The idea of sleeping buried in sand -

_Sasuke_

He shook his head at the sound. Odd it sounded like his mother.

_Sasuke, I know you can hear me._

"Mother?"

Naruto turned towards him briefly, a confused tint to those baby blues. "Umm...Naruto." He pointed to himself with a mirth in his eyes. "Your mom is back-"

"I can hear her."

Naruto hummed silently, "Do you have a blood bond with her?"

Blood blond is the willingness to share blood between vampires. So if Sasuke wanted to create a bond with Naruto, he would take some of Naruto's blood then Naruto would take some of his blood, thus forming a blood bond.

He wanted to roll his eyes at his friend, because obviously Naruto knew the answer. Instead went with a stoic answer.

"She sired me."

It would be obvious that sire and fledgling shared such a bond after their creation.

"Ah. Well the blood bond allows you to hear her thoughts, despite Mikoto not being an elder."

Sasuke frowned. If that was true, how did his mother know about it, and why did she never tell him? Why hide that? Why was he never taught in those classes he was forced to suffer through as a child?

Could she hear all his thoughts? How come he never heard her thoughts before?

He scowled and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. How does he even talk to his mother through thought?

_'When you hit age fifty, you can start to pick up on the vampires who are powerful and the elder thoughts. The closer they are the easier they are to hear._

_'Tsunade said my name, thought about me. When the elders think of your name, it's like someone calling to you.'_

He inwardly sighed, it was the best instructions he had.

_Mikoto. _

He waited with bated breath, thankful that Naruto had not prose more about why he was silent.

_Sasuke. _

He felt relief wash through him, it worked. It had really worked, and hearing his mother's voice brought a soft smile to his face. One that Naruto hardly ever witnessed.

_Itachi has been sent to the border of Fire and River. _

So? He didn't understand why her tone suggested unease about it. Itachi had gone to the military bases plenty of times, more times than Sasuke himself went. It was no big deal to be sent to the area to participate in the training exercises, and evaluate their performances for a few months as the King's stand-in.

Since there was no fighting happening there his mother shouldn't sound so-

_Madara knows._

Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Naruto caught his slip in his breathing but didn't comment instead he kept his eyes forward to the dark road.

_Knows...he can't. We were always so care-_

_But he does. It happened, Obito tried to cover up the error your father made, but it was too late. He knows. _

_Explain from the beginning. _

She did. She started with how his father had come back the night Sasuke and his niece and nephew went to the coven. She continued on how Madara had asked about Fugaku's meeting and his time in Lightening country. Then he subtly asked about his great granddaughter, Isae and her birthday. Fugaku answered with confusion and honestly replied. He didn't know Obito had used Isae as a cover for their meetings, or he wouldn't have answered the question with the truth.

The next night, Madara confronted Obito and sent notice that Itachi, Izuna, Shisui and Obito were going to separate military posts to serve for the king for an indefinite period of time.

Madara was separating them. He was purposefully stopping them with a flick of his wrist, and he wondered if he was sent a notice to leave the palace to serve at a post but brushed it aside. He wasn't in the castle at the moment and cannot be held to the orders of the King, because he didn't receive them.

He smirked but found himself at a lost. How were they going to keep going with the plans. They had discussed the possibly of being discovered but no one had come up with a solution.

Just like a lightening strike, Sasuke had an idea.

_Have they left yet?_

There was a hesitant pause.

_I don't know if Izuna left yet or not. The rest are still here. _

Would this be realistic? Could it be possible to keep their meetings going while being so far?

_Get them together to form a blood bond._

_Sasuke, Madara would never allow them to meet up again. Obito has guards station around him 24 hours, more so than before. They even stand guard inside his bedroom. _

That was disturbing.

_But..._

Sasuke heard the hesitation in her voice followed by a sigh.

_I can form the bonds with them. I already have one with you, Itachi has one with Fugaku and I have a bond with Fugaku. Itachi has one with Shisui, and Izuna and Obito are bonded. It's roundabout but it could work. We just need to bond Obito to either me or Fugaku. _

His mother hummed quietly vibrating through his mind.

_That's one long game of broken telephone mother._

_Do you have any other suggestions? All we need to do is connect Obito. He is connected to Izuna, and thus we'll all be connected through various channels. It'll be a messenger game but it'll do. _

Sasuke bit his lip and thought it through. It could work, albeit very annoyingly but it could do. However, none of them were supposed to know about the telepathic abilities, heck he didn't know until two nights ago and he was still curious to how his mother found out about them.

_I have my secrets. I will get your father to talk to Itachi and I will ask him to form the bond with Obito thus connecting everyone in a makeshift way. _

_Secrets?_

_Now is not the time. The sun is rising. Be safe. _

He grunted in reply and found the connection lost. It was weird, to feel an actual separation of two minds, it almost felt like something was missing and his chest constricted in response. He wasn't sure if this was normal.

"It gets easier," Naruto told, pulling to the side of the road and turning off the car. "Losing connection the first few times is always weird."

Sasuke didn't reply and sighed, looking at the long area of white sand. It was a beautiful desert but it did not mean he wanted to sleep in the sand.

"You won't die."

"Hn."

Naruto smirked and opened the door to the four door sedan and exited before glancing around at the never-ending white sands that stretched far before them. You couldn't even see the other side.

Sasuke quickly followed, leaving the car behind and frowning in distain at the sands. He really didn't want to sleep under it.

"You sure this will work?"

"I've done it before. It's not very pleasant,"he told truthfully while rubbing the back of his neck. "If you dig deep enough, four feet or deeper, you'll be safe from the sun. But the sun does heat up the sand, so you will feel unbearable heat. But.." he sighed, "but you'll be fine. Just try and sleep through it. Tomorrow you won't look so pale."

"I will tan?"

Naruto glanced at him, "maybe. I did, but it only lasted a few weeks. You can pass as human with the skin colour you will gain." He gave a feral grin and turned to the sand, slowly moving to an area without obstructions.

Sasuke watched him go and felt sick to his stomach as his friend quickly began digging his own area to rest. It really did feel like they were digging their graves, however ironic that was. This was not going to kill them...supposedly.

Sighing in defeat he turned his back on his friend and began digging his own resting area.

* * *

They had reached the temple the following night after spending the first night in the scorching desert. Sasuke had barely slept that night, focusing on a mantra of not leaving the sand and to bear with the consuming pain. Naruto had been light about how bad it was to spend the day in the desert.

He was thankful the next night to find their car still there and Naruto ready to hit the road. They made it to the town that same night and slept at a local hotel for the day. The town was two hours from the temple, and Naruto told him that they would reach the temple the next night.

The temple was exactly how Naruto described it; brimming with life.

The grass, even in the dark, looked like a vibrant and lush green. There was a sweeping willow tree that had a bird bath just under it's towering branches. There were currently no birds by the bath, but Sasuke could spot a few nestled on the branches asleep.

It had an inviting feel to it, and Sasuke could not help but wonder why this place was so isolated. It had taken a drive around the mountain, to one of it's peaks and then to park at this off-side parking area. It was obviously designed for tourists to go and stop to take photographs, but Naruto had started walking along the side of the road, until he reached a small trail.

He headed into some of the trees, hiking his way up this trail until they reached a hanging bridge. Below was a valley, that if you fell, you would hit several rocks and be severely bruised or dead. They crossed the bridge and walked a bit more along the trail and there stood the temple.

Naruto stepped through the large golden arch that lead into a circular room. Sasuke slowly followed through, wondering about who this Pain was.

The room was full of marble columns and a modest alter stood at the center. He wondered what type of temple this was. Buddhist? Hindu?

Naruto bypassed the room and entered the back hallways that twisted and turned. Sasuke paid no heed to the rooms that they had passed, sticking close to his friend.

Naruto stopped at one particular door. He turned his dazzling blue eyes to Sasuke before closing them and raising his fist to knock against the polished wooden door.

"Don't say anything."

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to argue but quickly shut it. If Uchiha weren't welcomed at the temple, then he would let his friend handle it.

"Enter."

Naruto reached for the handle and turned it, fluidly opening the door wide enough for Sasuke to see into the crammed office. Books decorated the walls on dark wooden sleeves and a desk sat situated under a large window.

"Pain."

His friend took a step into the office, allowing space for Sasuke to step in. The man named Pain turned towards the duo, his piercing amethyst eyes scrutinizing them, while his blood red hair dangled listlessly over his left eye.

Sasuke had never seen so many piercings on a single body; 6 in his nose, and a dozen more in his ears.

"It's good to see you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, "it's been a long time."

"Indeed." His eye lingered over to Sasuke, obviously assessing the Uchiha before him. "Why did you bring an Uchiha here?"

Sasuke could hear the audible gulp from his position but remain quiet. He was not about to interfere with this get together.

"I believe you can help him."

"I do not help Uchiha's."

"Even if you have the same goals?"

Pain laughed, his face scrunching up in sadistic glee.

"Same goals?" he chuckled, bright purple eyes burning into Sasuke's dark ones. "What are your goals, Uchiha?" The name was spat with distaste and a sneer followed.

"I wish to dethrone Madara."

Pain's eyes did not show surprise, nor did his stance. He remained stiff in his chair and eyed the boy critically before turning his eyes to Naruto with a slight triumph look in them.

"We do not share the same goals."

Naruto crossed his arms over his polo shirt and glared hatefully at the man in front of them.

"Yes you do."

Pain stood up. He was obviously taller than Naruto, who had the appearance of a teenager, but not much taller than Sasuke.

"No Naruto, and no matter how much you persist with your self-righteous ways, our goal and Uchiha is completely different."

"Stop being difficult Pain! Sasuke and his family want Madara out just like you guys do."

Pain chuckled, "and just like every other coven I have encountered does. Including yours."

Naruto nodded hesitantly, "exactly. We all want Madara gone."

"Ah yes, but.." Pain fluidly moved around his desk and stood regally in front of Naruto. "I want Madara gone, not dethroned."

"It's the same t-"

"Wrong!" He barked, taking a step back and leaning cooly against his desk. "I want him dead."

* * *

*Technically Obito and Sasuke and co aren't cousins, well first cousins. Fugaku and Madara are cousins, thus their kids are second cousins? or something...I'm just generalizing them all as cousins.

If anyone cares, Isae is Itachi's grandkid. I have a long list of Uchiha kids running around, I tried to keep them all cannon but we don't know that much about the Uchha's so...OCs it is. Itachi has 3 kids, just for reference.

There is quite a bit of OCs in this story, but they will all be minor. I had to make them because of the fact Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto are all about 100 years old (more or less). The Uchiha's want the clan to live on so there needs to be kids which is why I have OCs. They'll pretty much be background noise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
**Rating: **M for language and violence. **  
Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
Pairings: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.  
Note: This is more of a plot driven story verse romance. There will be only hints of pairings and romantic points.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Un beta'd so if you spot any mistake, I'm more than happy to hear about it!

* * *

**Craving A Forever** **Future**  
Chapter 4

Madara must have done something pretty terrible to earn such hostility, but it also did not surprise Sasuke. His uncle was ruthless, and trampled innocent people when he felt it was needed.

"You misunderstand," Sasuke began, ignoring Naruto's heated glance. "I want Madara out of office, if that means he has to be killed to be taken out of power, then so be it."

Pain analyzed him, flicking his eyes up and down his body and smirked. "Not as naive as this one are you?" He tilted his head towards Naruto who gave a quiet snort in reply.

"I will do what it takes."

"What it takes is killing him." Pain began, calmly crossing his ankles as he leaned carefully against the desk. "Madara has gone mad, he has long since been a worthy man to rule any kingdom and when he falls the other nations following him will stop their treachery."

"You can't be certain-"

"Naruto, Madara is the driving force." He sighed, straightening up and uncrossing his ankles, "he used his power to bully the other nations into following his lead. The hunts were his fault. Outlawing night-walkers was his fault, your parents and-"

The word 'parents' resounded in Sasuke's mind. Naruto never mentioned his parents when they were younger, and he never thought of Naruto's parents until he was older and Naruto was no longer living in the palace.

"I know!" Naruto glared hatefully interrupting the list knowing that Sasuke would question him later in private "I know what Madara has done, and who he has hurt. But you do not know that the other nations will just follow suit. You cannot make such promises."

"I have it on good authority that they would."

"Oh you mean your friends," Naruto condescendingly said while rolling his eyes. "The Akatsuki doesn't know for a fact that the nations will follow. You are going to make sure it happens by force in need be, by murdering all those who oppose your goals."

Sasuke blinked at that, thoughts tumbling through his mind. He didn't understand Naruto's adamant protection of those willing to kill off their kind. Madara was only self-interested in protecting his own family and lineage. He would be willing to kill all other vampires if it meant prolonging the Uchiha line. That was exactly what he was doing, attempting to eliminate all other vampires (because they had a potential to become a threat).

So why was Naruto trying to stop the Akatsuki's movement? They were protecting and defending the rest of their kind. Sasuke actually found it quite admirable.

"Murder?" Pain raised an eyebrow and smiled cruelly. "How many innocent people have you murdered Naruto?"

The boy froze, his shoulders squared and jaw tense.

"That's unfair." He whispered brokenly, "everyone needs to feed."

Sympathy flashed across Pain's eyes. Fledgling vampires, under fifteen years, usually killed their victims because they have a higher level of blood lust than older vampires. It takes time to learn to control the lust and self-control to stop killing their prey and take small doses from multiple people.

"It may be unfair, but it is true. You've killed, probably a hundred? If not more people. Why is killing a few leaders such a terrible thing?" He slowly moved to bypass his two guests, heading towards the door. "You are too naive Naruto. You need to learn that not everything can be solved with kind words."

"But it's a good place to start!" He countered hotly, "beginning there is the best place rather than entering the fight with guns blazing. That will only result in death."

"That is my aim. I want Madara dead."

Naruto growled, puffing out his chest while taking a deep breath. "There is a better solution."

"No." Pain began, "there is wishful thinking. He has gone mad Naruto, it is time you see that."

Sasuke watched as his friend bit his lip, shifting awkwardly unable to deny that fact.

"If you are serious about wanting to overthrow the king, I will bring you to the meeting." Pain locked his dark amethyst eyes on Sasuke. "But only if you are serious. We already have a plan formed about Madara, but we could use a couple of extra bodies of manpower." He glanced briefly towards Naruto before shifting his gaze back to Sasuke. "We may be able to help each other out."

Sasuke gave a curt nod, not daring to avert his eyes from Pain's. "I am serious."

Pain's eyes shone with understanding and he gave a strong nod in reply, before glancing at Naruto. "You could take a lesson from Uchiha."

Naruto bristled causing Sasuke to smirk.

"The meeting is in three hours. Make yourself at home, there is a library down the hall you might find entertaining. We will be meeting in the main room."

Naruto sobered up and nodded before swiftly turning around and exiting the spacious office. Sasuke didn't acknowledge Pain but followed behind Naruto at a casual pace.

* * *

"You have never mentioned your parents."

Naruto shifted his position on the small sofa and glanced quietly at Sasuke in reply. His eyes shone with a small amount of guilt and sadness before he sighed and shifted to get more comfortable.

"No, I didn't."

Sasuke frowned, stretching his arm to reach a book on one of the top shelves. The book seemed interesting enough to pass the time until the meeting.

"I didn't know what happened to them when I moved into the palace."

Sasuke stared at the book, no longer as interested as he was a second ago. He didn't move away from the towering shelf, instead stood silently beside it waiting for Naruto to gather his thoughts. He knew his friend would continue, he was very open with those he considered a precious person.

Even if it had been a few decades, Sasuke just knew he was still considered important to his friend. Something warm fluttered in his stomach at that thought.

"The day before I moved in with your parents, my mother and father went missing." He took a controlled breath and watched as Sasuke slowly moved away from the self and was making his way towards the couch he was seated on. "My neighbour took me in that night, saying that they would probably be back in the morning. I waited all night but they never came home that night. That had never happened before."

Sasuke sat beside his friend and kept his face neutral.

"My neighbour was trying not to panic, but when we saw a royal guard standing by the front door of my house she almost started sobbing. I didn't really understand it all, I just remembered sobbing because my parents still weren't home. I felt abandoned.

"We walked over, and the guard told us to go inside. When I went in, I was still holding the neighbours hand. That is when I met your mother."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke a small smile sprawled across his lips. "She looked so out of place. Her beautiful clothing on our peasant couch, but she looked content.

She saw me and stood, and then she asked if I would like to come live with her. Well I started bawling and clinging to my neighbour. I didn't want to leave my parents and I kept asking over and over for her to bring them back, that I missed them.

Your mother kneeled in front of me, scaring me, before she wrapped me in a hug. She let me cry all over her pretty blue dress."

Sasuke smiled, that sounded like his mother.

"My neighbour convinced me to go with your mother. On the carriage ride back to the palace, she explained that she was my godmother and that my parents had gone to keep the angels company. I didn't quite understand it but I knew the basics. They weren't coming back.

"So I moved in with your family. I didn't want to think about my parents, I was mad at them for going to the angels instead of playing with me. But when I left with Jiriaya, I learned what had happened to them."

Naruto took a controlled breath and brought one knee up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it.

"Madara had my parents killed. Jiriaya told me that the commoners respected my father immensely. He did things the king refused to do for his people. He was a busybody and helped rebuild houses after a storm destroyed some of them; he gave groceries to those who couldn't afford to feed their family and send their kids to school - I remember that garden, my mom would plant all sorts of vegetables and fruits and I was never allowed to touch it. I never really noticed it when I was a kid, but..."

His blue eyes shone with sadness, there was nothing Sasuke could do to help his friend except keep listening.

"But I never appreciated it. I didn't appreciate a lot of things I guess. Jiriaya told me all sorts of stories about my dad and my mom, but he never told me how my mom and your mom knew each other."

Sasuke was wondering the same thing.

"Just after I turned 16, Jiriaya was killed."

"Who is Jiriaya?"

Naruto blinked, and grinned casually with his eyes lighting up with admiration. "He was my godfather."

The way Naruto's eyes lit up was memorizing causing Sasuke to close his eyes briefly to engrave that image in his mind.

"He took me in when I was 12, which is why I left the palace. Madara caught up to us when we moved and he sent some guards over to take me back to the palace. I refused, not understanding why I had to go back when I felt comfortable where I was. The guards were having none of my refusal, trying to force me out of the hut.

Don't get me wrong, I missed you and your brother but I never fit in. I fit in with Jiriaya. We just worked...and then when he came home and saw the guards harassing me and pushing me around, he stepped in. He got arrested for interfering with the King's plans and they sentenced him to death."

Naruto leaned his cheek against his knee and closed his eyes. Sasuke awkwardly sat beside him, wondering how to comfort his friend.

"I tried to negotiate with them. I was yelling over all the noise, asking them to leave him alone that I would go willingly. I begged Jiriaya to run but he stood his ground even as one of the guards took aim and fired a bullet into his skull.

They left him in the living room while trying to escort me out of the hut. All I could see was his lifeless body, and then I got angry. I kneed one guy right in the crotch and ran for it. Never looked back."

Sasuke digested that, feeling his throat constrict with the idea of Naruto watching his godfather get killed in front of him. He felt his stomach tumble unpleasantly and he gripped his pant leg discreetly. He wanted to kill his uncle now more so than when Pain was announcing that it was the only way to end the madness.

One question lingered in his mind though.

"Why you?"

Naruto blinked, "why me what?"

"Why did Madara want to kill you?"

Naruto scratched his cheek and impishly smiled, "it really surprises me sometimes of how mad your uncle truly was...is."

Sasuke almost flinched at Madara as being referred to as his uncle. It felt like poison.

"He wanted to kill me because I reminded him of my dad. I found out through the years that there was an old law, when a family is summoned by the king any child under the age of 12 is exempt. It turns out that Madara didn't know I existed so when he summoned my parents, he didn't think about me. He just killed them and moved on.

"It wasn't until your mother brought me home the following day that he realized the error. But he had to wait, because now I was in the custody of his family. According to your father, when I turned 12 he was going to have me killed so I wouldn't turn out to be my dad. No matter how much your father and mother fought for me, his mind was made up.

"So your father found my godfather and just after your birthday I was taken to meet Jiriaya."

"My parents knew...?"

Naruto turned to regard his friend, surprised to see hurt and disappointment hiding behind dark eyes. "What?"

"My parents knew.."

This time it wasn't a question and Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was asking about. He tapped his friend on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Knew what?"

Sasuke brushed him off and stood up, pacing slightly in front of the sofa. He was not about to admit to his friend that after Naruto disappeared from the palace that he asked his parents over and over what had happened. They had brushed him off, told him that he should be focusing on school.

Never once did they say that Naruto was okay or where he was. They just ignored Sasuke, brushing off his childish questions until he stopped asking.

_Mikoto_

He closed his eyes waiting, keeping his breathing even and hoping his thoughts weren't as angry as he felt because he need to try and remain calm.

_Mother, you lied. You...how could you not tell me about Naruto. I spent four years asking you about him! Four years and you knew! You knew exactly what happened to him and where he was!_

_..I didn't know where he was._

The voice was meek but it just angered him more.

_But you knew he was alive! Do you even understand...how much I grieved for him. That I thought he had died._

_You were so young Sasuke, we didn't want you to worry about him. _

_But I did! All I did was worry and pray for him. How could you keep that from me?_

_We thought it was better you forget and keep focused. We only gave him over to his godfather, we didn't keep tabs. I could not answer any of your questions when you asked. _

Sasuke swallowed thickly, and closed his eyes.

_Did Itachi know?_

_No. _

He felt unbelievable relief at that, even if it still stung that his parents lied to him. They let him believe for years that Naruto was gone, probably dead. But at least Itachi, the teenager that Sasuke went to when he needed comfort and just silent companionship when Naruto left, had been just in the dark as he had been. He had not been betrayed by the one person he confined in about Naruto.

_We did not mean to betray you, Sasuke. _

Sasuke shook his head and stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He glanced at Naruto who was the one hugging him and relief washed through him. Naruto hadn't died, like he had imagined as a child, and he was standing right in front of him.

"You were ignoring me."

"I was talking to mother."

"Oh."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away gently and awkwardly. He wasn't use to physical contact, even if it felt nice.

"They never told me what happened to you. I was left in the dark."

Naruto's eyes widened, "I am sorry. I did not mean to worry you."

"Hn."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and glanced quickly around the books, "how come you never wrote to me?" Did Naruto not miss him when he went away?

Naruto hummed softly, "mostly because I didn't know the palace address," he blushed in embarrassment before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "so I just didn't but I wanted to. I used to harass Jiriaya for months on end to go visit you, that'd we'd be sneaky. He never budged, always saying it was too risky." Naruto huffed but there was a soft smile on his face. "Luckily your family were often talked about in the village gossip, so I got to hear all about your parents and Obito. Sometimes I even heard a bit of gossip about you and your brother."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled, and patted his shoulder awkwardly, "I didn't want to leave." The 'you' was left unsaid.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I know."

* * *

Obito fidgeted nervously as Mikoto sighed and opened her eyes, glancing sadly at her husband who was standing off to the side of the bed, admiring the courtyard that was below their bedroom. The trees always looked beautiful in the spring.

"Sasuke found out about Naruto." Mikoto began with a small voice, "I knew we should have said something."

Fugaku grunted, he had often regretted not mentioning anything to Sasuke about Naruto. But in reality, it would hurt Sasuke more to tell him than to keep him in the dark.

They had passed Naruto over to a stranger (because as much as Fugaku researched about Jiriaya he still didn't know the man) in order to save the young boy's life. He would be safer further away from the palace, and Jiriaya had a reputation of constantly travelling, perfect for Naruto.

So handing him over with no reliable way to communicate with Jiriaya or Naruto was like dropping him off the face of the earth. Sure Fukagu and Mikoto knew he had been alive when they passed him on to the boy's godfather, but they had no way of knowing what happened following.

For all they knew, Naruto could have died the very next day due to some accident and they had no way of knowing. So avoiding the Naruto topic with Sasuke was easier than just explaining that he was being protected from the very man they lived with.

It was too much for a thirteen year old boy. Plus Fugaku did not want Sasuke growing up resenting Madara and putting himself in harms way of the man's wrath. He wanted his boys safe so he kept them in the dark until they were old enough to learn the truth.

"Ummm," Obito began glancing at Fukagu and Mikoto who had become unreasonably quiet. "I have about 20 minutes before the guards come for me."

Fugaku shook his head, getting out of his trance. "Sorry," he murmured, "let us get on with this quickly as to not cause suspicion."

Obito nodded, taking a long stride into the centre of the room. "I do not care who I am bonded to."

Mikoto stood, brushing back a small bang out of her eyes. "I can do it."

"Actually dear, I would like to do it." Fugaku began his voice vibrating against the window before he turned around and took a few steps towards the centre of the room. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled to her. "I can give information quickly without going through the middleman..er woman."

Mikoto smiled and nodded, "of course."

Fugaku smiled and stood before Obito, "it's just like creating a fledgling."

Obito nodded, he understood the basics of the bonding. "How come we never learned about the telepathic ability to communicate with a blood bond?"

Mikoto shared a quick look with her husband, "it is not as interesting as you would think but is rather silly. It is a story for another time," she quickly rushed out.

"She is right, this has to be done before you leave."

Obito nodded, sighing quietly. He really did not want to go to the military city of Hi No Maki*. It was located just south of the Valley of the End and it was a small camp, one platoon. His father was desperate to separate them if he was being sent there.

"I understand," he murmured, "how long before the bond is set in and we can begin communicating?"

Fugaku tapped his chin in thought before shrugging, "I do not know. I believe possibly a couple of nights."

Obito nodded and rolled up the sleeve of his long black shirt. He wore this shirt just for the occasion, if his wound reopens before he can effectively bandage it, the shirt would conceal the blood without notice. His uncle was doing the same to his own dark green shirt.

"Obito, you frist."

Obito nodded, licking his teeth, his tongue dancing along the tip of one of his fangs briefly before touching the other.

"How much do I need to take?"

"Not too much."

He nodded and bent his head to the offered arm. He looked at the veins, deciding which one to bite before sinking his teeth into the pale skin. His uncle didn't even flinch at the intrusion, and he was grateful for that (it always turned messy and often left the victim in more pain than desired).

He tasted the rich coppery taste on his tongue and he relished in the sensation. He almost forgot how incredible Uchiha blood tasted compared to the common folk that he often fed from when he was in dire need. Something about the Uchiha blood left him always feeling like he had never had blood before. It was rich and velvety, and let him craving more. Almost like a drug.

He idly wondered if all vampires tasted this good or if it was just Uchiha. He never had another vampire's blood before besides his own family's.

Hazily he pulled back and removed his fangs from his uncle's arm before swiping his tongue across the puncture wounds. Saliva healed the wounds, especially small ones like puncture marks, on the skin. All vampires had it to make it easier to fed on victims without them telling their neighbours what they were.

Fugaku smiled politely to his nephew before sinking his own fangs into the offered arm.

* * *

Sasuke sat awkwardly down in a chair that was placed around an oval table (which he noted had not been there when him and Naruto bypassed the room on their way to see Pain). Naruto took a seat to his right and gave a reassuring smile to him, mouthing the words 'don't worry' before turning his blue eyes towards the already seated members of the Akatsuki.

There were thirteen members of the group, all of them vampires (or night-walkers as Pain called them). Sasuke was a bit shocked to see the diversity of people when they stepped into the room and each one eyed him critically before sitting down.

Except the one redheaded girl, with the bottle glasses. She eyed him, winked seductively and even dared to try and touch his hair as she walked towards her own spot at the table between two men who looked to be friends with her.

Naruto had whispered every person's name to him as they entered. There was Pain, Konan, Yahiko, Karin, Jugo, Suigestsu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame and Kakuzu. Honestly, he didn't remember who was who besides Pain and the girl who was still trying to hit on him from the other side of the table. Her name was Karin and he had every intention of pretending she did not exist.

Pain stood up and glanced around the group with an air of satisfaction. "Glad everyone could make it on time," his eyes lingered on a blonde who had only one eye visible under the fringe of his bangs. "Let the meeting begin."

* * *

*Hi No Maki doesn't actually exist. Made up city, comes from Katon Bashousen Hi No Maki.

Thanks for all the favourites and follows. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate you taking the time to say something about the story. I would appreciate it if more people left me a comment or a note about the story!

Estimate for this story was about 9 chapters, it might go a bit longer than that. We shall see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
**Rating: **M for language and violence. **  
Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
Pairings: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I swear I have the best readers. Thank you everyone for continuously reading this story even when I don't update as much as I should. I hope to have this story done by the end of May. I will warn you, this chapter is not my best and it's a bit heavy but needed. So bare with it, I have a good chunk of chapter 6 done already. Expect to see it hopefully Tuesday (maybe Monday!)

* * *

**Craving A Forever** **Future**  
Chapter 5

After those simple words the entire atmosphere shifted. The blond man with the fringe covering one of his eyes stood up, pushing his chair back and retrieved a scroll off the ground. He quickly opened the parchment, other members moving to place paperweights on the corners to keep it from curling up.

"Alright," the blonde began, keeping his eyes locked onto the spread out map. Sasuke couldn't place the man's name even though Naruto had whispered each person's name present.

"Our ten undercover guards within the palace," he pointed to the palace closer to the edge of the map, "have been given permission to standby. Their situation has changed drastically."

Sasuke was still processing that there were ten guards in the Akatsuki's plan. Did he know any of the guards in question? Plus what situation had changed? He mentally shook himself out of his thoughts and refocused.

"Madara seems uneasy, although he doesn't suspect any of our men he has placed an even tighter leash on communications that are coming from outside the palace and has restricted the guards movements. Pain has informed them to follow orders and we will only notify them when all our plans fall into place."

Sasuke shifted his eyes over to Pain who stared impassively at the map, without even glancing at the blond or acknowledging what was just said.

"Suna Coven is positioned here," the man continued, pointing to a particular star marked between Fire and Wind. "They are holding steady there for another two days, then will continue forward and reach this checkpoint," he tapped his pen lightly over a spot much closer to the palace. "Their time of arrival still stands firm. Konoha will be housing them for until we are set to move. However, Konoha has remained to be neutral in the process. We have tried to sway them but nothing has changed there."

Several of the Akatsuki member's heads turned to Naruto. He raised his arms defensively in a helpless shrug.

"You guys already have some of our members support outside of the coven, what does it matter if Tsunade gives the okay?" he replied back, with a weariness in his voice as though this discussion often happened. "She won't agree to help you. Your methods don't fit our morals. Yet she still encouraged our members to assist you if they wanted to, but to keep it private. She's housing your allies, be grateful."

Pain snorted, his eyes firmly turning away from the map and up to Naruto. "She is not helping us, but Suna." He eyed Naruto with distaste, "you and Suna are brethren. She would never turn her back on them."

Naruto crossed his arms with a firm stare, "Konoha and Suna may be brothers and sisters, but she would never endanger her own to aide this plan. She would turn them down to protect us."

Another member, who was sitting near the blond with who had pulled out the map, scoffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, red hair almost concealing his hazel eyes. He opened his mouth but Pain interrupted him.

"Protecting her own?" Pain laughed humorously. "She's coddling you."

"Coddling us?" Naruto bristled, leaning forward in his seat. "She has allowed you access to our home in a fight we want no part of."

"A fight you should be honoured to be apart of." Pain shot back with venom. "Madara is your problem too."

"Oh here we go again," the blue-skinned man who was sitting beside him mumbled under his breath with an exasperated sigh. Sasuke turned his attention to the man who had placed his elbows on the oval table.

The blond who had unrolled the man sat down with a look of defeat across his face.

"We never get through these briefings," the man uttered, obviously to Sasuke this time. "Those two always end up bickering."

Sasuke turned towards Naruto was on the verge of standing up, if his clenched fists said anything about his thoughts. His voice was agitated and his eyes blazed with determination as he spoke about how everyone was doing their part, and Pain was just misguided in his methods.

Obviously Pain disagreed.

"You come to these meetings once in a while," he began with a glint of anger showing in his eyes. "You preach about protecting people and sparing lives, yet you refuse to reveal any plan that Konoha Coven has." He spat angrily, "if you truly wish to save lives you would share your plans so that we can work together."

Naruto deflated a bit, but his posture remained determined. "You don't get it. Our methods and morals are different. If you can just see how what is wrong with your plans than maybe I would tell you." He unclenched his fists and gazed around the room at the people gathered around the table. "Yet none of you see the problem."

"Neither does Gaara." The redhead who had spoken earlier stated, his eyes holding a challenge.

Naruto stiffened beside Sasuke and didn't reply right away. The silence lingered in the room and Sasuke wondered whom Gaara was and why this was affecting Naruto so much to keep his usually loud voice silent.

"Just leave the Inuzuka and Aburame out of your mission." Naruto stated after a tense silence.

"They are fair game." The blond who had unrolled the scroll began. "If they prove to be a problem we will not hesitate to eliminate them. Tell them not to get in our way." Sasuke was slightly shocked at the hostility spoken although the plan was about killing Madara, the group still seemed peaceful enough.

Aburame and Inuzuka were the hunters signed on with The Great Alliance. What did they have to do with this? Sasuke was very confused and felt like voicing his questions but decided to leave it until the end. He had more than one question and they probably didn't have all night to clear up his confusion.

"You agreed on our terms. Konoha will house your comrades in exchange for no harm falling upon those in the alliance." Naruto factually told, "or did you forget?"

"We agreed with the condition should they harm us we can retaliate," the poised lady beside Pain stated, her blue eyes staring deadly at Naruto. Her navy blue hair pulled into a neat bun at the back of her head.

"Get off your fucking high horse," a silver haired man chirped in with a snarky grin on his face. "You are not innocent and playing hero doesn't suit you."

"Hidan's right Naruto," the blue skinned man piped up. "You're a vampire, you've killed innocent lives."

Naruto shifted his eyes away in shame. It was a low blow, even Sasuke knew the vampire beside him meant it that way, but it wasn't a lie.

It grew quiet and Naruto tensed. His posture was rigid and his eyes appeared to be glazed over as though lost in his own thoughts.

"I hate when you two talk telepathically, yeah?" the blond from before whined childishly, turning his eyes to stare at an equally tense Pain. Sasuke noted his eyes were also staring off into space and not actually seeing what was happening in the room.

"The least you could do is talk aloud so the rest of us can understand what you two girls are whispering about." The blue-skinned man told but it fell on deaf ears.

If they were talking to each other, that meant they had a blood bond. When did Naruto get a bond with this man and why? If they fought so much, why would you want a bond with someone who was always opposing you? Sasuke thought it was very strange and he knew there was missing information. He was getting really tired of being in the dark.

What did he really know about Naruto? It had been over fifty years, obviously that changes people and strangely it stung to think that he had missed out on so much of best friend's life.

"Deidara continue." Pain instructed, turning his eyes away from Naruto who had relaxed in his chair with a heated glare thrown at Pain before shifting his steely blue eyes to the other blond member of the room.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto with slight unease before turning his attention back to the other blond who decided to stand up again.

"So we know Suna will be in Konoha by the weekend. Lightening is rallying together their nightwalkers. Nii has made contact with the royal family, and the assault is supposed to happen in two nights." Deidara somberly stated, "I will be leaving tomorrow evening to make contact with her allies and assist in the take down."

Sasuke processed that; they were taking down Lightening's royal family too? That was strange especially considering they were not allied with Madara. Although they showed support through the vampire hunts they never made an effort to be friendly, and Madara always found them to be scum. Why take them out?

"If the initial plan fails and Nii is killed, she instructed me to take the remaining nightwalkers and head to Fire. She suspects the kingdom will fall though in a few weeks though."

"Good," Pain nodded, "once you meet up with those allies Deidara, please send us a list of names."

"Yeah." Deidara nodded, tapping his finger lightly over Lightening country. He ran his fingers along the map and stopped over Water country.

"Hidan is taking care of Water." Deidara told, taking a seat in his chair.

Hidan stood with a cheeky grin. "Their coven is still recovering from the civil conflict. Their new leader is still shaky at best, but they voted in favour of helping our efforts. They can't spare many of their own members, but they are still lending us some." He frowned and glanced at the blue-haired man beside Sasuke and swiftly moved over to another silver-haired youth who was sitting beside a red-haired girl. "Me, Suigetsu and Kisame are going down there to help them get their shit together. We plan to be there, what?" he glanced curiously between the two, "two weeks?"

"Three tops," Kisame broadly told.

Pain nodded, "good."

Sasuke mulled that over in his mind. There was a civil conflict within a coven? He felt a little embarrassed for not knowing about any of this, and wondered how much him and his family didn't know about.

"Moving on," Pain encouraged glancing towards a green-haired individual. The man didn't get up or even show the slightest bit of interest in the entire dialogue happening around him. He simple allowed his dark eyes to gaze at Pain before settling disinterestedly at the map.

"Earth's coven is deliberating disbanding." He murmured out, "rumor is that the king is talking about another vampire hunt. So they're considering fleeing before that happens."

Sasuke felt Kisame freeze his posture, a troubled look crossing over his tinted blue face. The atmosphere in the room drastically changed with that simple statement and Sasuke had to take a sharp breath.

"It's just speculation," the green-haired man stated with a casual tone.

Pain nodded grimly, "are you going to talk to the coven Zetsu?"

"Yes."

"Take Kakuzu with you," Pain strictly told, his eyes traveling to a man who had been silent the entire time. He covered the bottom half of his face with a black scarf, his hair hidden behind a grey hood (though Sasuke saw some black strands from under it) with piercing olive green eyes.

"If they need safe haven, take them to Ame in Rain."

Zetsu merely nodded and the room was silent for half a moment.

"That's the five major nations minus Konoha," Deidara began, his eyes lingering towards Naruto before focusing back on the map sprawled out on the table. "Sasori is leading the smaller fractions."

The redhead who had spoken earlier turned his attention to the blond across the table from him with an unimpressed look.

"Our allies in Hot Springs, Rice, Frost, Waterfall and River are meeting on neutral ground in Rain." He softly said. "They are scheduled to meet by the end of next week. Me and Juugo are going there to meet up with them."

Pain smiled, "Excellent. Is the tentative date for all groups to be in Konoha still solid?"

Deidara grimaced, "It's pushed back by two weeks due to the conflict happening in Mist."

"As long as Konoha or the Uchiha's don't get in our way, we should still be relatively on track." Kisame stated.

Sasuke frowned at the threatening tone used. Were they planning on harming his family beside Madara? That was unacceptable.

"Once everyone is in Konoha we will send word to our guards on the inside. The real challenge starts then." Pain announced confidently.

The group nodded with quiet murmurs amongst them.

"I request that Tobi and Karin head to Konoha," The woman beside Pain stated with a tender voice. "I think they should stay with out allies while at the coven."

"Do you not trust Konoha Konan?" Naruto darkly asked, his eyes shinning with anger.

Konan shrugged, "I see no reason to trust them."

Naruto frowned turning his eyes away from hers and biting his bottom lip with force.

"Will you be harming any other Uchiha besides Madara?" He decided to ask because that was more important than anything else happening in this conversation.

"If they stay out of way, no." Konan replied before Pain could. She kept cold eyes focused on Sasuke, "so tell your family to leave us in peace once we get there."

"They are not involved."

Konan eyed him with disdain, "and how would we know that? Take your word? You are an Uchiha. You cannot be trusted."

"Yet here I sit in a confidential meeting," Sasuke mocked with a hateful glare, "you just spilled all your plans. I can report that."

The room dropped a couple degrees and several people's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You think you can take on us all boy?" A man sitting beside Deidara began with a violent voice. Most of his face was covered in orange bandages (except his eyes). The dark eyes almost looked black and his hair was concealed behind a matching orange bandana. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"Don't underestimate me."

"You are overestimating yourself," the man bit out, "if you so much thought of speaking we will find a way to get rid of you."

"You are no match for an Uchiha." Sasuke hotly told with a condescending smirk.

The man stood, eyes flashing with amusement. "We can always test that theory."

"An-"

"Enough!" Pain snarled, hands slamming down on the table causing the paperweights to bounce. "Take this outside after the meeting is over."

The man sat back down, hands up in a surrendering motion. Sasuke didn't reply, just allowed his eyes to drift over to Pain.

"Yahiko, me and Konan will be heading to Grass. We have heard reports of a coven there, and we will be investigating that matter."

Naruto frowned, "all three of you?"

"Is that a problem?" Konan asked.

Naruto shook his head, "a simple question."

"Yes the three of us," Pain continued, "if your geography isn't rusty, you know that Grass borders Earth. We will be nearby should there be any problems."

Naruto huffed but didn't reply.

"That concludes this meeting. Get out."

Everyone started moving, Deidara started collecting the map in the center of the table and Naruto stood up with grace. Sasuke followed suit and the two of them left the room silently.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were given permission to stay in one of the guest rooms at the shrine. There weren't that many, but enough to house them for the day.

Sasuke spent most of the early hours of the morning sorting through the information that was given during that meeting. He needed to contact his mother soon with a warning about the Akatsuki's motives. He didn't want any harm to befall his family members; it wasn't their fault that Madara had gone power hungry.

The idea of losing loved ones over someone else's blood lust was hard to swallow. So he needed to keep sorting through the information he heard and figure out a way to convey the message to his mother without being over complicated.

Which was going to be a task in itself, considering how far the Akatsuki network seemed to reach.

He eventually fell into a blissful slumber just as the sun started to peak out through the mountain. Naruto on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

Konoha's had it's own plan for Madara, and although Pain had a point about sharing their plan, Naruto didn't want their plan to be compromised. Pain and the Akatsuki wanted Madara dead - Konoha wanted him dethroned. They were resorting going through the proper channels and underhanded methods to get Madara to back down from his place as King.

It was the riskiest thing the coven could ever do. Aligning themselves with those who declared loyalty to Madara, but it also had the highest possibility of succeeding.

Pain had always made his view clear. Madara had to be killed; there was no saving him. Naruto agreed, but he felt that Madara should live out his life in solitude. Banished or thrown into prison, either way not killed. He had a lifetime to try and find his mind again.

He shifted and stood up, eyeing Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully on the bunk beside his. His shirt was riding up giving Naruto a nice view of his ivory stomach, and his black pants were firmly resting on his hips. Inwardly Naruto whined, wishing they were low riding pants. Sasuke looked so vulnerable when he was asleep, Naruto found it oddly endearing.

He physically restrained himself from reaching out to touch those black strands of hair, and turned his attention towards the closed door of their room.

Maybe Konoha could beat Akatsuki to the punch?

He turned his eyes towards Sasuke, if they got the Uchiha's to help out personally they may be able to beat the Akatsuki's planned attack.

He groaned quietly and started pacing the floor.

Involving the Uchiha family put them at a great risk than anyone should their plan blow up in their face. Very few select members of Konoha's coven actually want to participate in the plan set out.

Using The Great Alliance was a stupid move. They were loyal to the kingdom, on paper. Though that could turn out to be truth. They were risking a lot, including their lives for this, and Naruto wasn't sure he could risk Sasuke's life for it either.

After all, Sasuke will always be his most precious person.

He sighed and sat back down on his bunk. Sasuke's even breathing was hypnotizing, and soon Naruto found himself slumping over in his own bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Obito had only been in Hi No Maki for a total of twelve hours and he was already dreading being there. The small military town was located just south of The Valley of the End. He would guess no more than a thousand people lived in town, and the streets were well kept with beautiful flowers taking up any available space. It had a historic antique look and feel.

He shuffled awkwardly back to his tent, the door flapping in the wind behind him. He sighed and placed his purchased snacks down on his cot. The only perk of being a prince while at a military post was that he got his own room. Everything else was the same standard uncomfortable issued items that the rest of the outfit received.

He hastily opened up his sticky footlocker and tossed the snacks inside of it. He was going to oversee the troops training tomorrow and get an official tour to start off his first day.

He stared up at the tarp-covered ceiling of his tent with a frustrated glare. His father was a deplorable man, sending away his family to serve indefinitely in remote military posts because he was getting scared. He was paranoid enough not to trust his own family.

Or smart enough.

Obito sighed and decided to take out a book to read. He skimmed the makeshift shelf and pulled down a classic mystery novel. He sat back on his cot, kicking his shoes off so not to have mud on his cot, before settling in for an enjoyable journey.

_Obito_.

He closed the book, glancing around the cot. He settled back into his pillow before smiling.

_Hello uncle._

Fugaku was using the connection. It was strange to hear someone's voice in his head, but he found it to be a blessing right now. He really didn't want to be out in the field. Not when they were finally starting to work on a plan.

_Sasuke contacted Mikoto with some valuable information._

_Interesting, do share._

Obito sensed the hesitation, but remained silent to allow Fugaku time.

_Have you heard of an organization called the Akatsuki?_

He thought about it and tried to see if he ever remembered something like that cropping up. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

_I see._ Fugaku replied in a disappointed tone. _I was hoping you had. According to Sasuke they plan to attack the palace._

Obito almost jumped out of his cot.

_When?!_

_We aren't too clear,_ Fugaku murmured out and Obito almost felt the sigh he heaved. _He doesn't believe it will be for about a month. Give or take._

_How did he get this information?_

_He attended one of their meetings._

Obito spluttered, many different thoughts rushing through his head. When? How? Why? Who are the Akatsuki?

_I don't have all the answers to those questions Obito,_ Fugaku began. _He was there because an old friend who thought he could benefit from the information invited him._

Obito nodded, _okay but what information and why are they going to attack the palace? For Madara?_

_Yes. They apparently want your father dead._

Obito felt a bit of a remorse for not really minding that a group of people want his father dead. A part of him didn't really consider Madara his father anymore.

_Don't dwell on your feelings of your father._ Fugaku parentally told, _he has long since been a father to you._

_I know._

And he did in fact know that, and resented Madara for it. But that was still his father, shouldn't he feel at least a tiny amount of anger towards someone threatening his family.

_That is why I am contacting you._

_What?_

_Akatsuki is threatening the Uchiha family. Sasuke stated that if any Uchiha who isn't Madara gets in their way, they would hold no mercy._

_You're kidding._

God he hoped that was a joke.

_It is not joke._

_I can't do anything from here._ Obito bitterly spat out, he clenched his hand wishing he had something he could hit.

_I merely want you to pass this on to Izuna, who should then pass it onto Inabi._

Obito titled his head curiously, _isn't Inabi still in the palace?_

_He is. However, Mikoto and me will be leaving the palace in two days. I don't know if I will have the chance to locate him before we go._

_Where are you two heading._

_We are going to see a festival in Sand._

Obito smiled,_ sounds lovely._

_It is._ Fugaku softly thought; _we've been once before. We thought it was a good time to leave the palace for a little while_.

_I understand. I shall pass on the messages._

_Please tell them to be careful around Madara._

Obito nodded and suddenly he felt a weird sensation at the back of his mind. He hummed in thought, thinking about his son and grandson. God he was old. He was a great great grandfather. Although his body looked like a person in their early thirties, he was actually…

99\. He was actually 99 years old. He groaned and placed both hands on his face. He had been living under his father's regime for 99 years.

He shook it off and closed his eyes, remembering how Fugaku instructed him on how to open a communication channel with his blood bond partner and how to close it.

He needed to pass on these messages. It was all he could do stationed so far away from the palace.

He smirked. Madara could only keep him here for so long before he found his way back to the palace without fuss.

* * *

Okay so I'm a bit behind, don't think it'll be 9 chapters...but won't be much longer than that.

Just a heads up, there is a prequel posted called **Before The Fall. **It has no plot, but it serves to give readers the full story behind Sasuke and Naruto's different lives. Where the prequel ends, this one will begin but you do not need to read the prequel to understand this story. If you want the full story on Sasuke and Naruto's past, that's where you'll find all the details. This story will only echo Before The Fall. Be warned, it's over 8000 words so far, and the next two parts (which I will post together) are much longer.

**Send me a review, I love hearing from you guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Vampires used to roam the streets as any other citizen did until the king declared them "illegal" and began a vampire hunt, forcing them into hiding. Sasuke was never expecting to meet his friend again in the fight to save their immortals lives; he was especially not expecting him to be a vampire too.  
**Rating: **M for language and violence. **  
Warnings: **Graphic violence and language. Minor OCs, mild romance. **  
Pairings: **SasuNaru/NaruSasu (minor) and other minor side pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I didn't say which Tuesday I was uploading it on... I have a long AN at the bottom (several actually). Please read them and give me some feedback!

* * *

**Craving A Forever** **Future**  
Chapter 6

The summer breeze was a refreshing change for the small group of five. They had been walking for over an hour under a lonely crescent moon on a hot summers night. They weren't even halfway to their destination yet: Konoha.

"Hey Kakashi," Rin called lightly hitting his shoulder, "Asuma said there's rumors going around that Konoha will have no space," she murmured. "Are you sure they'll house us?"

He gave a stiff nod, "yeah."

"I have never been to Konoha."

Kakashi turned to look at the young girl who had spoken. Moegi was her name. She was around thirty years old although she had the appearance of a pre-teen child. Her and her two male companions, Konohamaru and Udon, were all immortalized at a young age.

"It's beautiful," Rin began with a gentle smile on her pale face. She swept the chocolate bangs out of her eyes, and fanned her face to generate some relief from the heat. "The forest is always alive in Konoha, even if it has dwindled down to nothing. The city itself though," she hummed in appreciation and her eyes lit up, "it's always full of life. Even if the people are guarded and paranoid now, they're still the friendliest people you'll ever meet."

"They'll see when we get there," Kakashi added in with a lazy wave of his hand.

The three kids nodded unsurely before falling into silent discussions on what the other vampires would think of them. Rin and Kakashi decided to let them be, just walking shoulder to shoulder beside the farmers fields.

The kids kept to themselves mostly, not venturing to start any conversations with the adult looking vampires. Rin had discovered they all belonged to the same sire, each one being turned when they were just thirteen years old, stunting their physical growth. The hardships bonded them, and brought them together. They survived together so it was a new sensation that they would trust others.

Kakashi and Rin had found them while they were trying to fight off another vampire, who felt it was his form of justice to destroy the three young ones. This particular vampire was spouting on about how their very existence was against the rules, and it was his duty to save them from a pitiful experience.

Rin was disgusted, but Kakashi understood on some level. They would forever be in a thirteen year olds body, yet the mind will mature. They would want to try new things, all the time, but would be denied because they looked too young. It would be difficult, but at least they had each other.

_Kakashi can you hear me?_

He stopped and quickly turned around the unpopulated rural area. Farms stretched out before them and that's all they would see until they reached the town.

Rin stopped beside him, causing the others to follow suit.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. He did another quick scan of the empty fields and roadside before sighing. He thought he had heard Obito. Which would be bizarre, he should still be back in Konoha not on some dusty side road.

_Kakashi Hatake. I need you to listen to me for a second._

He didn't take a step. He heard the voice in his head. Was he going crazy?

He couldn't be hearing Obito because Obito wasn't in the area. Only Rin, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. Not even animals were around.

"Kakashi?"

"I'm fine." He replied, closing his eyes briefly. "Let's keep going."

Rin's eyes flashed with concern before she nodded. "Alright, you heard him my little ducklings, let's go."

The kids protested the nickname but Kakashi smiled following behind them, maintaining their original pace.

_Kakashi you are not going crazy. You're older than me and you don't know the mechanics of telepathic communication between sire and fledgling_?He heard Obito's hollow laugh, _man and I thought I was the only one who didn't know._

_Telepathic communication?_ That seemed farfetched, even if they were immortal that was pushing it.

_I can't explain the mechanics of it because I don't know them myself. I just need to quickly ask for a favour and give you a warning._

Kakashi decided to play along even though he had many questions.

_I need you to head to Konoha, if you're not already in the city. I need you to rescind Itachi, and my military orders._

_Military orders?_

_Yeah. My father sent the majority of the family away. He thinks separating us will prevent us from plotting against hi_m.

Kakashi almost chuckled but suppressed the urge.

_You're plotting against your own father_?

Kakashi heard Obito snort with amusement. _He likes to think so, you know how paranoid he can be._

_Is he wrong?_

_No._ Kakashi heard a soft sigh resound through his mind as though Obito was walking in place of Rin. _I had a plan, but it seems to be crumbling even before it was born. But...that just means I need a different angle. For that I need Itachi._

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully which generated a quirk of the eye from Rin who was quickly dismissed with a sweet smile. She huffed and glanced away from Kakashi who smirked in amusement.

_So you want me to rescind the orders? Which meant accessing the general's computer from the guard's quarters by the Uchiha palace._

_Yes. That's exactly what I want you to do. Break into the general's office, print off orders for me, Itachi and anyone else in that database that was sent away recently. Call them back. I will notify them of a meeting place away from the palace. By the time my father finds out that we were recalled home, we will be far away from his clutches._

That was a smart idea. Considering the circumstances, and Kakashi was surprised it came from Obito. Who knew he could think on his feet?

_Asshole._ There was an awkward silence before,_ uncle Fugaku told me to do this._

Kakashi smirked in victory.

_Figures loser._ He childishly taunted falling into old patterns. He would say they grew up together but that was far from the truth.

Think you can do that for me Kakashi?

He mulled it over. They were already heading to Konoha for the three kids that were eagerly asking Rin questions about this and that. Things he had little interest in. Since they already going to the city, it would be convenient to sneak right into the palace.

But that was no easy feat, especially with Madara as paranoid as he is. Guards would be crawling across the grounds, and the knight's quarters were the guards stayed and practiced would be almost impossible to penetrate. Unless the passage he had used as a child was still in tact.

_It is._ Obito supplied helpfully, _I checked on the passage a couple months ago. Some parts look unstable, so be weary, but it is still there and seems to be undiscovered. We did a good job._

Kakashi almost snorted. _We?_ He did all the work, not Obito. Which was not the boy's fault. His father had him busy with errands and meetings even at a young age. But Kakashi had the time to start working on a passage that connected the general's study to a sewer that lead to the back of a house in the city. But the city was significantly smaller than it was eighty plus years ago, would he even be able to find that house again?

_Stop over thinking it. Can you just try?_

_You aren't thinking this through, but I will see what I can do. No promises._

Although Kakashi couldn't see Obito he could see the stupid grin that was plastered on his face.

_Thanks Kakashi. I knew forming a blood bond with you was smart!_

He rolled his eyes, thankful that nobody in their group was paying him any attention. It was a bit hard to focus on his footsteps as he had a conversation with someone in his head. Oddest sensation he ever experienced.

_Also I need to warn you. There is a group that is questionable. Sasuke says they call themselves that Akatsuki. They can be hostile, we don't know much about them, but just do not start picking fights with random vampires you see. They have a pretty extensive network from what he told me._

Kakashi frowned but stored that information away.

_I would never pick a fight with another vampire._ He faked insult but heard the countered 'yeah right' given by his friend.

_Just don't be stupid._

_I'm not you Obito._

He heard Obito laugh inside his mind, and he let a small smile filter onto his face under his mask. Konohamaru noticed it and poked his shoulder with curiosity.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Did you ever notice how a woman's boobs bounce when they walk?"

Konohamaru's face turned a light shade of pink, completely countering his pale complexion as both Rin and Moegi turned around at his comment with deadly glares in their eyes. He feigned innocent, waving his hand as a dismissal.

He hoped he could help Obito, but his priority was getting to the coven and talking to Tsunade about the three little rugrats that he and Rin and acquired.

He sighed and raked a hand through his silver hair. It was going to be along trip.

* * *

The crowd would never suspect that there were two vampires amongst them. They were rubbing against each other in an erotic way to rhythm of the music. Alcoholic breath mixed in with the smell of sex, cigarettes and poor decisions, yet nobody paid it heed. They were all there for the same reason: to have a good time.

Sasuke watched as a young woman stumbled her way to the bar and requested a refill. The bartender looked uncomfortable refilling the lady's drink considering how much alcohol she had on her breath and her obvious drunkenness, but he scooted away to fulfill the request.

He watched as she turned glazed eyes to Sasuke and slowly registered his presence. She smirked, slowly moving towards him like a prey. Had she not been so drunk she might have pulled off the look.

"Hel~lloo Hamsdome." She giggled softly fluttering her eyelashes. He sighed and ignored her presence, even if he was hungry. He preferred someone with less alcohol in their blood. It left a nasty aftertaste when he tried to have someone who was as intoxicated as her.

"Wann, do juy wanna get out of here?~" she sang carefully but still wasn't quite right.

"No."

He didn't pay her attention and she frowned before the bartender handed her another drink, with a strict warning that would be her last one. She moaned before sitting down on the barstool beside Sasuke.

He glared at her. Where was Naruto when you needed him?

"Come don Hamsdome! I hawe whatcha want~"

He turned to her, his eyes lingering on her exposed neck. He felt his stomach lurch with need and desire but he forced it to the pit of his stomach. He reminded himself that people as drunk as this lady really did taste awful.

She boldly placed her sweaty hand on his clothed thigh. He shifted and rudely brushed her hand away from him without hesitation. His action earned him a scoff before she picked up her drink and wobbly saught out her friends.

His eyes moved fluidly past her to other people packed into the club. The music was loud enough to generate future hearing problems, not for him, but for the humans in the bar. He kept searching, looking for his perfect dinner.

Almost as though his eyes were trained to find Naruto, he spotted his friend sauntering satisfied up towards him Even from this distance Sasuke knew that Naruto had found someone for dinner, more than likely multiple someone's. The scent of blood was fresh in the air and it seemed to be clinging off of the tall blond man who was now leisurely standing beside Sasuke's barstool.

"Still haven't found someone?" he asked, eyes a brighter blue than they had been when the duo entered the small club.

After they had left the temple where the group had disbanded, they had set out for the nearest town. Sasuke had wanted somewhere to discuss their options, and realistically evaluate the Akatsuki's objective and method. He needed to sort through the vast amount of information he had acquired in such a short span of time.

They had reached the hotel earlier than planned. So they settled in and decided it was best they feed before diving into the nitty gritty details involving the Akatsuki, Konoha and ultimately the Uchiha.

Which lead them to this dive club that was squished between two ragtag adult stores along a sketchy street.

Naruto thought it was perfect; Sasuke had wanted to find somewhere more hygienic.

Against his argument, Naruto had walked proudly into the club as though he was a favourite customer. They had sat at the bar for a good fifteen minutes before Naruto scouted a potential person and scurried away like a rat. While Sasuke waited for over thirty minutes for his friend to return.

"You have to actually move away from the bar to find dinner." Naruto mocked, greeting the bartender who was oblivious to their conversation.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't used to feeding on humans. The senseation always felt foreign to him, and the times he had fed on someone it felt wrong leaving him unsatisfied. He originally thought it would pass with time, but he had never shaken the feeling.

Nobody else seemed to find the same problems. He felt as though growing up with the life he did, always having blood packets instead of a warm human neck, spoiled him.

The first time he ever fed off a living person was when he was 26 years after he turned – or 51 years old if he had still been alive. It was the first time he needed blood enough to seek out a body with veins. He felt sloppy, like a teen learning to kiss for the first time.

He knew how, experienced in the years, but it still never sat well with him.

Naruto watched the anxiety hidden behind those dark eyes before he sighed and slid into the worn out cushion next to Sasuke.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like?" he ventured carefully, "I know it's not your scene but it is the most accessible at this hour with lots of people to pick from."

Sasuke nodded, glancing around before shaking his head.

"Yeah, I think we should go."

Naruto nodded, quickly placing a few crumbled bills onto the bar top and standing up. He quietly followed Sasuke as they exited the club.

"Where would you prefer?"

Sasuke's mind drifted to several possibilities but the only one that would guarantee the blood he needed would be the hospital.

"Hospital."

Naruto nodded, slowly surveying the area. The two-lane street was desolate with one four-door car parked in front of a tattoo parlor.

"I would have no idea where a hospital would be in this town," he sighed glancing west towards their crumbling hotel. "We'll have to go back and look it up on Google."

Sasuke didn't mind and without acknowledging the declaration started walking towards their hotel.

He sensed Naruto's unease and hesitation with something but he wasn't about to baby the boy into speaking his mind either. His posture screamed that he had something to say, along with his contorted face yet he kept his lips firmly closed.

They passed a few homeless people, who would be easy prey for someone like him. Yet he kept walking. They walked past alleyways, parked cars with occupants having very obvious sex, and reached the small five-floor building that was their hotel.

Naruto faltered in his step before sighing and rounding around to step into Sasuke's path.

"Is there something about humans that bothers you?"

Sasuke blinked with a curious tilt to his head. "No."

"Then why the hospital?" Naruto murmured, "I assume it's to get blood packets and not feed on some sickly people. They taste worse than drunkards."

Sasuke didn't know that, but he would take Naruto's word on it. He shifted awkwardly, wondering whether or not he could explain his anxiousness about having a warm body beneath him as he sucked on their neck.

A deep part of him wondered whether or not it bothered him so much because of the intimacy needed to get the blood. Most vampires ended up having sex with their victims because of how caught up they get in the act.

A part of him hated the idea of Naruto getting caught up in the sensual feeling of sucking blood.

"I just prefer it." He truthfully told, expertly avoiding anything damaging to his pride.

"Why?" Naruto scrunched up his nose, "it's so detached."

Sasuke shrugged, "better than sleeping with everything with blood."

Naruto recoiled, taking a step back as though physically pushed. It was a strange reaction, but Sasuke didn't pay it any heed. He went to sidestep his immobile friend when an arm snaked out and gripped his wrist painfully.

"I never sleep with them," blue eyes shone with determination and sincerity, which Sasuke almost felt like apologizing for saying something like that.

"Most vampire do," he rebutted with indifference.

Naruto nodded, letting go of his wrist and staring off to the side where the empty parking lot to the hotel was. "They do, but I am not most vampires."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," he grinned brightly and laughed softly.

Sasuke felt his eyes glue to the smile and amused blue eyes. They were always missing from his life. He tried to find someone who could envelop him the same warmth that those blue eyes brought him. Someone who's mere presence relaxed him; someone who unconditionally loved him for being himself.

He never came close, and a part of him was thankful. Nobody would ever be able to replace Naruto and he didn't want to replace him. Sasuke just wanted Naruto.

He took a step forward gently pulling Naruto's arm towards him. It didn't throw his balance off, that wasn't Sasuke's aim. Instead he quickly strode into his friend's personal space and sealed their lips together.

At first he didn't feel any movement, but slowly and tenderly Nartuo responded to the kiss. Sasuke loosened his hold on the slim arm, allowing it to hang limply at their sides.

The kiss was short and hesitant, only to be broken by Naruto who slowly moved his head away to eye his long time friend.

"What…?" he murmured eyes showing clear confusion and yearning. "Why?"

Sasuke didn't really know how to reply to that. He mulled through his conflicting emotions. He turned away, eyes focusing on a lone tree.

"I wanted to," he truthfully told in a somewhat detached voice. He didn't see how Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously or the way his faced scowled at the words.

"You're on your own tonight." Naruto practically growled out causing Sasuke to see the rare sight of pure anger in those baby blues. "Feed, don't feed for all I care."

Before Sasuke could voice his obvious confusion the vampire had quickly darted away leaving him alone. It suddenly felt colder.

* * *

Naruto sat perched on a roof of an apartment building that was more suited for raccoons than humans. He sighed, watching the nothingness in the streets and on the sidewalks.

It was late most people were inside, especially in the bad neighbourhood that this seemed to be. Oddly there were no homeless people, which Naruto assumed there would be plenty to go around in this particular area.

He knew a part of him wasn't angry with Sasuke for what he said, but another part of him just wanted to deck the young Uchiha.

'I wanted to'. He hated that phrase. The idea of this self-entitlement that people seemed to have stored in their souls.

Looking out at the street, it transformed to memories of days long gone. The road was now soil with patches of yellow grass. A tent sat in the middle, smelling of smoke, sweat, and despair.

There was a shadowy figure lurking in the corner with a dangerous smile. Panicked and terrified questions pouring from the teenager waking up from unconsciousness as the shadow just continued to smile.

"Why?"

"Just because I can."

Just like that Naruto's life was changed. All because of one self-entitled asshole who could just end someone's life and force them into an immortal afterlife.

He was a vampire today because someone could just do it; and they did.

He saw two friends of his companions die in a burning fire because someone wanted to kill the undead.

Why?

They simply wanted to. The dead had no right to be alive, according to the culprits.

Self-entitlement corrupted the soul. It poisoned his life, the after affects still haunting his every move; the faces of those lost; the outcries of the forcibly damned.

Now add his best friend who just looking for a good time at Naruto's expense, all because 'he wanted to'.

He hung his head, disgracefully dangling his legs over the edge of the apartment. The street had returned, the soil and patchy grass vanishing with his memories.

He knew he would forgive Sasuke. He knew the man was hungry, craving blood. Naruto didn't understand his hesitation to humans- it was an odd behavior for a vampire. Sometimes hunger makes a vampire do stupid and uncontrollable things. A lot of the time it resulted in rampant feedings and bedding multiple people.

Naruto could understand the feeling Sasuke got when he kissed him. He just wanted to because that's what his hunger wanted. Wanted to be close to someone to get their blood.

It was the lips it came from coupled with the wording and attitude used that bothered him. Sasuke was his one of his most precious people. The family he had lost as a child.

He was the brother who would shake his head with a quiet whisper of 'idiot' in the air as he pretended not to see the pranks. The brother who would sit at Naruto's desk and repeatedly explained a math problem, or English term, or some scientific theory. He was Naruto's first friend, first sibling, and first one he wanted to kiss when he hit puberty. Sasuke was one he wanted to share everything with and laugh until their bellies hurt.

It was taken away from him even before he could have it. He lost his family again at twelve. He never found it again. Although his godfather was a truly amazing person, Naruto found him more of a teacher than a father. Minato and Fugaku held that position.

So to hear those words coming from someone who meant more to him than words could really describe cut deep. It was even deeper because it was someone with that attitude that ruined his life.

'Because I wanted to.'

* * *

Let's change this to a list format of ANs.

1\. There is a reason for chapter 5. I didn't write all that out to just throw information at you and run away. I felt that with such an overload of information, the readers (and myself) deserve a bit of a breather. So I went more with character development/relationship build-up. Wasn't going to the point of this chapter, but it ended that way. So pardon if this transitioned poorly. Let me know if you think so, and I will look into improving it. I know it's not the best, but I also don't think it's that bad? If you think so, seriously drop me a line.

2\. If I confuse you in anyway with this story, **PLEASE** let me know. This is huge in plot and a lot of complicated things happen in this story. I am trying super hard to keep it strictly plot focused without diverging into an entire backstory of the characters and losing sight of the plot. I have huge intricate notes on this story and excel sheets. I have it all. So if I lose you somewhere, please please let me know! I don't bite! I would appreciate it because you might not be alone in your confusion.

3\. In chapter 5 I mentioned the prequel. It's been removed. It had no love or support on FF, it looked so sad and lonely. It is still on my AO3 account. If I see people wanting to see the prequel (which is Naruto &amp; Sasuke's complete backstories) I will repost it...if FF stops being a pain (see note 4)

4\. I am having an issue with the FF site. Whenever I post something new, it just stares at me. I upload a document, click 'upload' and I get a white page. Just chilling there. Then I say 'copy and paste' and upload/save button. Again white page of doom. I don't get it. I upload a new avatar - nothing. I give it a pep talk - nothing. Is this a problem for others? I use a macbook so I wonder if it's just my computer? Or maybe it's safari that's the problem. I always switch to my PC to post these chapters, and it's annoying to say the least. Does anyone else experience the same problem? It might just be my browser, but I hate the other ones. So I was wondering if others faced this issue or if I'm just the special snowflake that FF wanted to annoy. If you had this problem previously, do you mind sharing the cure?

**Reviews are always appreciated. Please show this story some love. **


End file.
